El pasado debería ser solo eso
by E.Y.79
Summary: (AU) Kara Zor-el vivió una tragedia, y antes de asimilarla, tuvo que pasar a quien hacia de la vida un infierno a otros. Odia su pasado, y solo lo quiere enterrar pero la vida y los traumas, no hacen mas que recordarse lo; lograra ser normal de una vez por todas. Ahora el apellido Grant promete ser su salvación, pero la paz no es para sa,lee y averígualo;igual y exagero.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este Two-shot es un _**AU**_. (O igual son más, ñe.)

Dos, esta historia sera posiblemente larga.

Tres, la imagen utilizada no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Prologo.**

Hay cosas que el ejercito mantiene a raya, al punto de que los registros electrónicos no tiene esta información; uno de ellos es que se prepara un grupo especial y táctico para acabar con grupos importantes conformados de niñas huérfanos de varios lugares. Algunos siguen tras "graduarse", otros más son eliminados al no querer seguir o por lo poderosos que son, ese es el caso de nuestra prota.

Esta historia trata de una de las sobrevivientes y ex-miembro de uno grupo de los más importantes en su tiempo; que al creerse una amenaza fue enviada a una misión que termino con la vida de todos los miembros del escuadrón 6; pero algo paso que el principal miembro apareció en algún lugar con heridas de gravedad; aunque los expedientes dicen otra cosa. Veamos que paso.

**Titulo : El pasado ****deberí****a**** ser solo eso.**

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Hace unos 8 años atrás. Bosques para acampar de Metrópolis.**_

—Mamá, vamos que va caer la noche.—Grito un niño que aun no perdía la emoción y energía, como los demás que ya estaban algo cansados.

—Carter, cariño te recuerdo que estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero sabes que no soy tan de bosque.—Dijo la mujer que andaba con una mochila algo abultada, una pequeña cesta y un palo para mantener erguida de tanto caminar.

—Chiquillo, que tu no llevas mas que la botella de agua.—Dijo Adam por unos 7 años, el hermano mayor que se encargaba de otra mochila igual de abultada, las casas de acampar de su madre y ellos, y una mochila mas enfrente donde llevaba algunas cosas pos si surgía una emergencia.—Así que si quieres a mamá no la presiones.

—Oye, insinúas que estoy vieja, porque no es así, jovencito.—Dijo la mujer tras dar un golpe leve a la cabeza de su hijo, y es que a el lo había tenido en su juventud más dio todo por salir adelante, con algo de ayuda de su madre.

—No, dije eso.—Replico "molesto" el joven, que beso la cabeza de su madre.—Ahora sigamos o lo perderemos.

—No bromees con eso.—Grito la mujer que antes de poder dar otro "duro golpe" a su muchacho escucho el grito del otro llamandola. Y ambos tras verse unos segundos corriendo para llegar a Carter que al verlo saltaron a abrazarlos.—Cariño, ¿estas bien? ¿por que has gritado?—Pregunto la mujer que sentía regresaba a la vida al verlo.

—Creo saber porque.—Respondió Adam que dejaba caer en la tierra los materiales de curación.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto dejando a su hijo sentado en unos de los arboles, y acercándose al segundo.

—Necesitamos llamar a emergencias.—Se limito a responder el joven que se concentraba en detener el sangrado de la joven rubia que muy pronto estaría entre la vida y la muerte.

_**Hoy. Oficinas de CatCo Worlwide Media, en Cuidad Nacional.**_

—Señorita Grant, me buscaba.—Dijo una rubia tras entrar a la oficina de su jefa.

—Así es Kara.—Afirmo sin alzar la vista del manuscrito en la mesa.— Pero toma asiento.—Pidió al recordar que aquella joven que llevaba su apellido era algo rara.

—Gracias.—Dijo Kara que hasta el momento se había mantenido en posición de firmes frente a su jefa.

—¿Qué tal tu cogerá?—Pregunto al fin quitándose los lentes y mirar a los ojos a la joven mujer frente a ella.

—La lluvia es la única que causa un dolor insoportable.—Dijo haciendo notar a la mujer de cabellera corta llovía en la cuidad.

—Entonces si el del clima no se equivoca, mañana andarás como hoy.—Dijo al recordar que en la tarde tras regresar de una entrevista la vio simular su caminar.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita Grant?—Pregunto Kara al no reconocer la mirada de su jefa y madre adoptiva.

—Esto nadie lo sabe, Kara,—dijo tras unos minutos de silencio y es que se dedicaba a observar la vista que le otorgaba su edificio— pero esta será mi última semana aquí.—Termino la oración al ver preocupada a Kara y casi cayéndose de la silla al estar en la punta.

—Señorita Grant.—Fue lo único que pudo decir Kara que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Déjame terminar.—Pidió la mujer que se levanto de su silla y camino al balcón, a sabiendas de que su hija le seguiría.— No es por otra razón mas la de que quiero poder conocer el mundo sin ser reportera, disfrutar los paisajes. Y luego regresar fresca.— Aclaro al ver que la otra aun no entendía que pasaba.—Claro esta que dejar a mi familia, todos ustedes sera una pena pero se que ya son todas unas personas derechas e inigualables en su trabajo.— Dijo al ver que la otra aun procesaba la noticia de que ya no estaría ahí.—Una familia, con la que he sido dura, pero al menos uno ganará algún premio o sea reconocido, como te ha pasado a ti.—Dijo tomando la mano de Kara que al fin reacciono, aunque como hubiera gustado Cat.

—Déjeme acompañarla.—Pidió Kara en un grito que poco después la llevo a avergonzarse.

—De todos tú eres mi hija favorita, y quien ademas es mi hija con quien comparto mi apellido.— Dijo Cat invitando a sentar a Kara de nuevo adentro al ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro.— Aunque no esperes admita eso nunca frente a nadie.—Bromeo al tomar asiento a lado de ella.— Desde que tuve la oportunidad de contratarte vi que eras para esta revista. —Agrego al ver la tristeza en los ojos azules de Kara que ya entendía que aquel discurso era un no a su solicitud.— Quiero que te quedes y cuides de los demás, una nueva jefa llegará; pero tu seguirás siendo la segunda y debes de hacer todo para que esta familia entienda que esto es un _hasta pronto_.

—Pero...—Quería replicar, pero la convicción en los ojos de su madre adoptiva le hacían complicado pensar en algo.

—Necesito que te quedes.—Pidio con tono dulce y quitado una de las lagrimas que Kara no pudo contener.

—Lo haré.—Acepto al fin poniéndose mas derecha y sonriendo levemente.

—Y sigue esforzándote para ser la mejor, espero volver a vernos y ver por mi cuenta la gran mujer que llegarás a ser.—Dijo Cat que ya no podía retener la lagrima salvaje que insistía en salir.

—Si, señorita.—Dijo Kara que sintió apretujarse su corazón al ver llorar a la mujer que cuido de ella en ocho años, mejor que su primera familia.

—Ahora vuelve al trabajo y hazme sentir orgullosa.—Dijo limpiándose los ojos, ya en la noche podría soltar mejor sus emociones.— Y no digas nada a nadie de mi ida, ya lo haré yo en su momento.—Ordeno como siempre antes de que la joven saliera de la oficina que muy pronto dejaría de ser suya.

—Entendido.—Dijo Kara antes de salir y volver a terminar su trabajo.

Kara estuvo unas horas más terminando su articulo para el día de mañana, aparte de revisar un par de otros de miembros, como otras noches termino hasta las 12, apago las luces y llamo un taxi para que la esperara cuando llegara abajo. Una vez llego a su apartamento puso todos los seguros y reviso que las ventaras siguieran igual como las había dejado. Una vez sintiendo la seguridad que necesitaba abrió una de sus botellas de vino y se sirvió un poco tras un corto baño, acomodada en su sofá saco los papeles que le faltaban y una hora después dejo que el sueño la abordara.

En algún momento de la noche, empezó a moverse algo brusco, pues el eco de los disparos que sucedían abajo le traían a la memoria recuerdos que solo la agobiaban.

_..._

_—Mamá, papá...—Grito una niña que mira con terror los cuerpos caer al piso de sus padres. _

_—Sigues tu...—Fue lo ultimo que escucho. Pero su principal ilusión era llegara a tomar la mano de sus padres e ir son ellos._

_..._

_—Zor-el, vendrá con nosotros.— Grito el hombre de ropa militar que había entrado en su habitación._

_—Yo..._

_—Cariño, el general Luthor a tomado tu custodia.—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa se notaba forzada.—Ve, el cuidara de ti. _

_..._

_—Por favor... tenemos la misma edad...—Decía un niño, que se encontraba de rodillas, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar._

_—Eso no quita que estés del lado enemigo.—Dijo la niña rubia con tino frió y tirando del gatillo dejando a la imaginación lo que pudiera decir aquel niño de no mas de 6 años.—Den una ultima revisión y nos marchamos para entregar el reporte de hoy.—Ordeno mientras veía la sangre salir de aquella cabeza, tomo una sabana que había cerca y lo tapo tras cerrar los ojos del infante una vez se encontró sola._

_..._

No pudo seguir reviviendo aquello y abrió los ojos, su respiración apenas y si era normal, y que decir de su transpiración, tendría que cambiar los forros de los cojines otra vez. No supo como pero termino tirándose al piso y agarrando su cabeza con fuerza, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, rodó por el poco espacio que había del sillón a la mesa, aunque en una de esas termino tirando la copa que se había quedado ahí. No sabe cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya se sentía calmada, suspiro apoyando sus manos en su pecho,_ ¿Qué hora es?_ se pregunto mientras poco a poco se levantaba. Visualizo su celular y lo tomo, aun intentando recordar su realidad, lo bueno de su vida actual.

—Pero que...—Mustio al sentir un pequeño dolor en su pierna.— Me corte...—Se dijo con fastidio y suspirando. Miro la pantalla de su celular, _6:50_ apenas había dormido unas 4 horas y era un decir ya que su ataque al menos habría abarcado una hora. Suspiro de nuevo y marco al numero de su _hermano mayor_.—Hola, Adam ¿puedes venir a mi departamento?—Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento y veía como acomodar las hojas que tenia en la mesa.—Claro te espero, por cierto puedes usar tu llave para entrar.

Unos cinco minutos apareció un chico de cabellos cafés que tras entrar puso una cara de preocupación al ver la sangren en el pie de su _hermanita favorita_ -aunque no tuviera otra- y una vez dejo sobre la barra las compras, se acerco a ver que había pasado.

—¿Como paso esto?—Pregunto al ver que esta ya tenia el botiquín cerca.

—Se callo una copa y pise los trozos sin darme cuenta.—Respondió tratando de solo omitir lo de su ataque. Y es que hacia mucho no tenia alguno que la llevase a ese punto, y ello no quería molestar.

—Aun se te da fatal mentir.—Dijo el muchacho tomando unos guantes y revisando que estuviera bien surtido como le había indicado el mayor.

—Y tu, un dolor de cabeZA...—Grito al sentir como retiraban el cristal de su piel, tras echar alcohol para tener mejor panorama.

—Bueno, al menos yo no tengo sangre en el pie y muchos pedazos de cristal enterrado, en mi único pie bueno.—Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, sin aparta la vista de sus objetivos.—Por cierto los dos sabemos que tu tolerancia al dolor es muy alta, así que no te quejes niña.

—Pero si seras que recibirá un golpe si no se calla.—Bufo Kara, que termino cruzándose de brazos.

—Y bien, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?—Pregunto el muchacho cuando acabo de sacar el ultimo pedazo.

—Si, creo que hubo un tiroteo en alguna calle.—Respondió tras hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir el alcohol de nuevo en su piel, y ahora en las heridas.—Pero ya somos mayorsitos, y sabes mi historia Adam, así que digamos lo que son, recuerdos.

—Oye, en esos momentos hiciste lo que creíste era correcto, lo que te enseñaron adultos malvados, que abusaron de tu inocencia; ademas no es como que pudieras elegir.—Dijo al notar lagrimas caer de su hermana, así que se detuvo para poder abrazarla.—Llora, no te contengas.—Susurro calmado, y no tardo en ser correspondido en el abrazo, sentía su hombro humedecerse pero sabia que si Kara no lo soltaba tendría un humor de perros y luego se la pasaba arrepintiéndose.—Deja llamo a mamá para que te de el día, y yo pido un día de los que tantos me deben para que veamos alguna película, y comamos todo lo que se pueda.—Dijo pasados unos largos minutos que lo hacían pedazos al recordar lo que había vivido aquella niña que no tardo ni una semana en ganarse su corazón.

—No, se preocupara.—Susurro Kara al sentir su voz ronca.

—Tiene que saberlo, ademas imagino que a ti también te deberán algunos días.—Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y dispuesto a terminar de vendar el pie de la joven.—Ademas con esos cortes señorita Grant al menos debería tomar un día de descanso para asegurarnos no se rompa esa vena que se libro de un corte.—Indico besando su frente, aunque consiguió le sacaran la lengua.— Que infantil.—Se limito a decir para luego imitar el gesto de la joven que reviso su celular.

—Yo al menos, lo soy cuando estoy con mi familia.—Dijo la rubia que miraba a su otra pierna con cierto odio, después de lanzar un cojín a la cabeza castaña.

—Hola, madre... si estoy con kara y parece que el clima le molesta a su pierna, si, estará bien pero podrías dejarla que falte hoy... aja... si me quedare con ella... me parece buena idea, deja le digo. Nos vemos.

—¿Cual es la buena idea?—Pregunto Kara al hacer contacto con los ojos de su hermano.

—Que se nos unirá Carter, y ella cuando salga de trabajar.—Respondió buscando sus llaves.—Iré por el enano, y vuelvo quédate ahí.—Ordeno saliendo del apartamento. Kara solo atino a sonreír, y es que no se cansaba de ese cariño que recibía.

Unos quince minutos después entraron los jóvenes que traían golosinas para la función de ese día y algunas cosas para curación, aparte del desayuno, porque si lo único que esos tres no podían hacer era cocinar y era comprar o morir de hambre.

—Vamos a alimentar un ejercito.—Dijo Kara al ver tanto mientras salia de su cuarto, con unas mantas y mas almohadas.

—Te dije que me esperaras.—Bufo Adam al verla en muletas.

—De algo debe servir que aun las tenga, ademas esta esta como nueva.—Bromeo acercándose a al cafetera.

—Kara, hermana que gusto verte.—Grito el niño que se acerco a abrazarla, antes de que Adam pudiera decir.

—Bueno, ¿a quien le toca escoger la primera ronda?—Pregunto al saber que discutir no llevaría a ningún lado y ver sonreír a su par de hermanos era suficiente.

—Al hombrecillo, pero por favor nada de guerra.—Dijo Kara que se puso a buscar unas tazas para el café.

—Pues serán de terror.—Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y ayudando a acomodar los últimos detalles de su sala de cine improvisada.

—Parece que el enano, se cree muy valiente hoy.—Bromeo el castaño revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Una semana ****después****. CatCo.**_

Tras aquello y de que Cat la regañase por no llamarla primero, regresaron un par de días después a su rutina normal. Kara llena de trabajo, y más ahora que Cat le había pedido hacer una presentación a la nueva jefa de Catco para que entendiese algunas cosas, ya que no era experta en el tema, y otra con la de los ingresos.

—Y diciendo que el haber trabajado con ustedes ha sido grato, e imposible de encontrar a personas como ustedes de talentosos y dedicados, una familia que sin duda llevare en mi corazón;—para este momento los trabajadores se encontraban llorando al escuchar cada palabra de su jefa -porque lo seguiría siendo- levantaron la mirada con orgullo— les presento a Lena Luthor su nueva jefa.

Kara aplaudió como los demás,pero no podía evitar que aquel apellido le sonaba. Al ver los ojos verdes de la mujer que tomaba el micrófono sintió palidecer pero tenía que resistir. Mas su mente le jugó mala broma y le hizo recordar el ruido de las bombas caer, la sangre cayendo en su cuerpo y las balas rebotar. Su pierna sintió dolor, cuando pasó en su mente llegó hasta ella segundo antes de la explosión.

—Llamen al médico. —Ordeno Cat al ver caer a Kara.

—Una ambulancia también. —Secundo Lena al ver lo pálida que estaba la que sería su segunda al mandó; pero su primer día reboto en su cara al ver que había que aprenderse hasta lo básico.

—No es necesario, Barry una botella de agua.—Dijo Cat cuando vi al amigo de Kara cerca.

—Pero si se ve muy pálida.—Dijo Lena que obviaba el hecho de que todos veían parecía convulsionar.

—Es un ataque de ansiedad, ya le ha sucedido otras veces.—Aclaro Nia que se acercaba ayudar a Cat para que Kara no se hiciera daño.

—Oh, entonces saben tratarlo.—Dijo con cierto tono, que llevo a mas de uno mirarle feo.

—Algo así; Kara respira no lo olvides. Estamos aquí.—Dijo Cat que lo único que le importaba era calmar a su hija, pues sabia sufría con aquellas memorias.

_**...**_

—Así que tú eres la famosa Kara Danvers, me alegra verte en mejores condiciones.—Dijo Lena que pasada la situacion había visto todos regresar a sus lugares, pero nada de kara hasta que uno Eve, quien seria su secretaria en esta revista, le informo le esperaban en la sala de reuniones.

—Claro.—Y ahí estaba de nuevo una mirada llena de odio, pese a que Lena habia llevado una botella de agua

—Es raro, muchos me han dicho que usted es la persona más respetuosa y amable que pueden conocer,—inicio la conversación tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio y tras tomar asiento—pero siento que si pudiera me atravesaría con visión de rayos láser o alguna cosa así.—Intento bromear al ver que la mirada de esos ojos azules la perforaban de laguna forma, pese a lo bonitos que eran con un tono de azul perfecto. Pero no se iba a callar, si hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho.

—Son personas con las que trató de años, usted es nueva...—Se limito a decir la rubia que termina de arreglar el proyector.

—Y no le agrada que ocupe la silla de Cat Grant, su madre por cierto. —Dijo al notar que eso era una mentira.

—También eso.—Dijo tras suspirar, hoy realmente no quería pelear.

—Entonces debo de esforzaré para conocernos y llevarnos mejor.—Dijo Lena tras pensar algo en su cabeza unos segundos y extendiendo la mano a la mujer que solo la miro con desconfianza.

—Bueno los Luthor son una familia conocida y algunas cosas le preceden.—Dijo Kara tomando asiento a lado de ella.

—Y mostrarle que no soy de esos Luthor.—Agrego ante el comentario de la mujer que parecía quería decirle más.

—El tiempo lo dirá señorita Luthor.—Dijo Kara al ver que su trabajo seria agotado si implicaba a su nueva jefa.— Empezamos la presentación.—Agrego presionando play al control en su mano.

—De ahora en adelante dígame Lena.—Susurro la pelinegra antes de que Kara dijera algo, y no pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerla. Pero fue raro, ya fue agradable.

—Entendido, señorita Lena.—Dijo Kara, antes de regresar la hoja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un mes y lena no conseguía un cambio de actitud de Kara quien no dudaba la respetaba por su puesto, pero no por quien era ella, mas aya de su apellido. Y eso la afectaba a la hora de intentar interactuar con los empleados. Si no se ganaba su segunda, nadie se animaría a verla mas haya de una jefa. Llego a L-Corp y y tomo asiento, estaba exhausta, necesitaba ayuda para ya, y una llamada le cayo como anillo al dedo.

—Diga.—Dijo algo cortante al no reconocer el numero.

—Vaya ahora eres de tono hostil, pequeña Luther.—Dijo una voz femenina con burla, mientras de su lado tonaba una copa de vino blanco.

—¿Con quien hablo?—Pregunto Lena no muy segura de saber quien era.

—Ya no recuerdas a tu amiga de campamento, eso es triste Luther.—Dijo la mujer fingiendo estar ofendida mientras admiraba a su pared. Lena por su parte se terminaba de servir un vaso de su wisky predilecto.

—Creo que ya recordé, pero lo voy a corroborar... eres Sam Arias.—Dijo aguantándose las granas de gritar de emoción.

—Si, la misma.—Afirmo mientras sonreía.—Imagino que sigues igual de guapa.—Comento con una sonrisa.

—No lo se, pero tu si eras una belleza andante.—Dijo Lena que no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

—Me considero una noña de libros, administración y contaduría.—Dijo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo para prenderlo.

—¿Y qué cuentas?—Pregunto Lena mas relajada.

—Números.—Respondía antes de soltarse a reír.—Oye necesito un pequeño favor.

—Para no haber dado señales de vida en unos... que te gusta 8... 9 años, me llamas para solicitar un favor.—Dijo Lena que de por si era reacia cuando escuchaba esas palabras.

—Lo se, pero tuve un pequeño accidente...—No pudo seguir pues fue interrumpida.

—Estas bien.—Pregunto Lena preocupada, y es que esta Sam era su única amiga en todo la vida, y eso que solo tenia recién 23 años.

—Claro, si no, no estaríamos hablando.—Dijo con tranquilidad.—Estaba pensando en ir a Ciudad Nacional el próximo mes, sobre todo si me cumples esta pequeña petición.

—¿Y ese seria?—Pregunto tras suspirar derrotada.

—La empresa para la que trabajo esta por cerra, una mala administración nos esta llevando a todos buscar un nuevo trabajo, y esperaba pudieras darme un empleo... aunque sea una temporada.—Soltó la bomba que ansiaba decir.

—Claro que si, necesito ayuda como no tienes idea, ¿cuando podrías uniste a las filas de L-Corp?—Pregunto emocionada Lena al saber vería a esa amiga que necesitaba.

—En un mes, tendría todo listo para irme para haya e instalarme.—Dijo pensándolo unos minutos.

—Me parece bien, haré todo para aguantar estas semana.—Dij Lena ampliando mas sus sonrisa, si es que eso se podría.

—Bien, debo irme.—Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria la mujer que se levanto a tomar una foto de la pared.

—Claro, cuídate, porque debemos ponernos al día.—Dijo Lena antes de colgar.

Mientras Lena rememoraba sus tiempos en el campamento y algunos pocos en su casa; aparte de idear como conseguir Kara pasara a estar a su lado. Samanta miraba aquella foto garabateada, y con mucho rencor, antes de girar su vista a la mochila negra que tenia preparada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pos su lado Kara se encontraba en la oficina terminando de revidar el ejemplar de mañana. Sonrió orgullosa, miro a su alrededor, otra vez era la ultima, pero eso la hacia feliz y no sentir presiones innecesarias. Paso un rato a su celular, y miro que tenia algunos mensajes. _**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KARA!**_ era el que mas se repeita, recién eran las una de la madrugada pero ya la bombardeaban de cariño. Y es que ella no recordaba su fecha exacta cuando despertó en aquella camilla aturdida, sentía que los oídos le iban a explotar. Entonces sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y por inercia la retiro. Llevando a la mujer a levantar la vista.

—¿Donde estoy?—Pregunto mientras intentaba pararse.

—Tranquila, estamos en un hospital, cariño.—Dijo la mujer intentando acariciar sus cabellos.

—Aparta.—Grito, pues no entendía lo que le decían.—Debo irme.—Susurro y es que pensaba había sido retenida por un grupo de rebeldes. Pero al retirar la sabana, su cara mostró un gran terror.—Mi pierna derecha, ¿que le hicieron?—Pregunto tomando del cuello a la mujer de cabellos corto y rubios.

—Cariño, soy Cat Grant y tengo la misma pregunta, pero te parece si llamamos al medico.—Dijo Cat que intentaba mantener la calma.

—¿Hablas ingles? ¿Estoy en estados unidos?—Pregunto al momento de que el zumbido desapareció.

—Claro que si, soy americana, cariño...—Dijo la mujer un poco preocupada por las preguntas que una niña tan pequeña hacia, y hasta cierto punto mantenerse controlada. —

—No me digas así.—Grito Kara soltándola.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto la mujer que tomo asiento de nuevo.—Y respondiendo tu pregunta, estas en Metrópolis una ciudad de los estados unidos.

—Kara...—Se limito a decir y tapándose de nuevo con la sabana y es que ver que la mitad de su pierna derecha no estaba la asustaba. La habían dado de baja y ni siquiera esperaron a que despertara.

—Kara, ¿recuerdas como te paso esto? ¿O quien te lo hizo?—Pregunto Cat que se sentía algo impotente al no saber como una niña de no mas de 14 años había sufrida este grado de heridas.

—No se, si esta información se deba compartir con un civil sin acceso a los archivos.—Respondió Kara que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar frente a una desconocida.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto un poco confundida al ver que dominaba un nivel de formalidad y vocabulario poco común en jóvenes de esa edad.

—Que usted se ve es una civil a la cual imagino debo mi vida, pero no creo este bien revele información de nada mas que mi nombre, quiero hablar con el general...—No pudo terminar cuando la puerta se abrió, Cat imagino era el medico o alguna enfermera, pero en su lugar vio a un hombre bien fornido y con ropaje algo apretado.

—¿Quien es usted...?—Pregunto al ver que no se quitaba la gorra.

—Ella me conoce.—Dijo señalando a Kara que enseguida reconoció la voz.

—General Lane.—Dijo con cierta emoción Kara, pues estaba relajada de ver a alguien familiar.

—Ese general Lane.—Asumió al recordar alguna cena y entrevista al ejercito.

—Así es señora.—Afirmo tomando asiento.

—¿Qué a pasado? ¿Donde están los demás miembros de mi escuadrón?—Pregunto Kara que si recordaba mucho mas de lo que quisiera.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, pese a ser de rango alto no dudo que me investiguen.—Dijo a Kara apresurada, y eso preocupaba a la misma que nunca lo había visto así.—Mira te explicare los detalles luego por ahora necesito hagas algo por mi.

—Lo que ordene, señor.—Dijo Kara saludando a su superior.

—Cuando venga el medido y la policía preguntaran cosas,—indico mirando a Cat— Gran necesito hagas pasa a Kara por tu hija y digas tropezó cayendo para explicar sus heridas. Aquí tengo los papeles solos firmalos y hasta cargo, juro que cuando tenga tiempo me presentare a dar explicaciones—Pidió incandose ante la mujer que solo se sorprendía mas.

—Aceptare, pero levántate.—Dijo la mujer que se encontraba confundida.

—Gracias.—Dijo sin poder evitar abrazarla.—Kara tu misión es ser hija Grant y miembro de la sociedad hasta nuevo aviso, así que ve acostumbrándote y dedícate a mejorar. Y no hablar con nadie de nosotros que no sea Grant a ella le puedes confiar tu vida te lo prometo, es de confianza.—Agrego besando la frente de la niña, antes de salir corriendo, y es que para el era una hija de la cual se apenaba haber reclutado. Y era su momento de redimirse.—Una disculpa por equivocarme de habitación, señoritas.—Finalizo antes de salir corriendo.

Ahora que recordaba, quería saludarlo pero no podía y lo sabia. Para el ejercito ella estaba muerta, y con el tiempo había cambiado su aspecto ente ello una operación facial por el daño que la bomba dejo en su rostro. Y su cara recién salia en los medios gracias a sus premios recientes, pero dudaba alguien le reconociera. Pero se equivocaba en eso, dos personas le tenían a la mira y otro par pronto la notarían también.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿quieren leer la otra parte? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y sera la que decida si saldrá la segunda parte.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

—Entonces, ¿Qué hago aquí?—Pregunto Kara que se encontraba parada enfrente de la dirección en la que Lena le había citado.

—Bueno pensaba comer junta a la hora del almuerzo.—Dijo señalando la entrada de un restaurante.

—Pues gracias, pero creo que mi ensalada y el jugo de arándanos, son lo suficientes para mi almuerzo.—Dijo Kara abriendo su pequeña bolsa para mostrarlo.

—Bueno, este mi regalo de cumpleaños.—Dijo Lena, entregando sus cosas al hombre que se le había acercado.—Vamos se que eres modesta pero necesito que también hablemos.

—¿Sobre CatCo?—Pregunto Kara mientras seguía a Lena, tras dejar sus cosas.

—Si, toma asiento.—Respondió la pelinegra.

—Bien, creo que la comida compensara la parte de un "buen almuerzo".—Dijo Kara tomando asiento, fue cuando el mesero se les acerco y entrego los menús.

—Yo pagare la cuenta así que escoge sin pena.—Dijo Lena que sintió que a Kara se le iba el alma por ver los precios, aunque después no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¿Qué es gracioso? Yo pienso que esto es una exageración.—Dijo nuestra rubia que decidió tomar del vaso de agua.—Mierda, ¿el agua es cortesía cierto?—Pregunto algo pálida al imaginarse que seria una suerte costara la mitad de los platillos.

—Lo es, respira.—Respondió tras reírse un poco más.

—Enserio he comido en lugares más baratos y con un sabor inolvidable.—Susurro Kara que no dejaba de ser respetuosa, y entendía que al final de cuentas aquello era un negocio.

—Yo solo he escuchado de ellos.—Susurro de igual manera Kara.—¿Inolvidable bueno o malo?—Pregunto ahora Lena regresando a sentarse recta y terminar de revisar el menú.

—La próxima vez, yo escogeré el lugar y vas a darte cuenta de que valen la pena.—Dijo Kara algo irritada ante la pregunta.

—Espero ese día entonces.—Dijo Lena extendiendo su mano, y Kara la estrecho con algo de fuerza, es cuando volvió a la realidad.

—Solo para aclarar sera como pago de al meno la mitad de lo que hoy gastemos.—Dijo rápidamente y algo avergonzada.

—Bueno entonces serán al menos unas cuatro o cinco citas.—Bromeo Lena que realmente no le importaba aquello, pero notaba la determinación de cumplir su palabra a la ojiazul que palideció de nuevo.—Kara, ¿estas bien?

—Lo estoy, solo pensaba que tardare unas semanas en abastecer mi refrigerador como me gusta.—Dijo Kara apartando la mano de Lena, pues la otra inconscientemente la había tomado.

—Tranquila, solo bromeaba, esto es una comida por tu cumpleaños, es todo, no tienes que hacer nada para pagarme.—Dijo Lena que no podía evitar soltar algunas carcajadas.

—Verte sonreír es relajante.—Dijo Kara dejando su menú en la mesa.—Que me traigan lo que tu pidas, estoy segura tienes un buen gusto.—Agrego antes de tomar su celular, pues había vibrado. Y el mesero ya estaba a su lado.

—Pense que no te agradaba, pero me has alagado.—Dijo Lena que no podía guardarse nada, tras pedir la comida.

—Bueno es cierto que cuando llegaste te juzgue, y estuvo mal, nadie es quien para hacerlo;—susurro lo ultimo mas para si— he visto como trabajas duro por entender del todo como funciona la empresa para ayudarnos, y que CatCo crezca. Y es increíble, ver que casi me iguala. Se gano mi respeto Lena.—Dijo Kara tras terminar de responder el mensaje que le había llegado.

—Ya que estamos en momento de confesiones y tan modestas—bromeo guiñando el ojo ante el comentario—, siento que no avanzo mucho con tu actitud hacia mi en la oficina.—Dijo cuando vio a Kara quitarse los lentes para limpiarlos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, desde que la había visto esta chica la traía loca, y muchas de las veces le agradaba verla de lejos porque veía la parte dulce en la rubia que ahora gracias a las risas se empezaba a esperanzar. Pero las cosas no cambien de la noche a al mañana, así que ilusionarse no seria bueno.

—Ah, tal vez sea cierto, creo que ya no seré dura con usted señorita Luthor.—Dijo Kara con una sonrisa.— Mostro que es digna de ser de la familia, y perdone los inconvenientes que pudo haber tenido.

—Creo que me perdiste.—Dijo Lena que alzo una ceja, en señal de intriga.

—Vera, cuando alguien es nuevo, Cat no hacia pasar un infierno para ver si seriamos capaz de aguantar lo que viniera, ella me pidió que con usted pasara lo mismo, sobre todo porque seria la jefa y la cara nueva de un medio que si quiere podría usar a su favor, pero es justa y correcta.—Dijo Kara que se sorprendió al ver la botella de vino en la mesa.—Una selección interesante.—Susurro Kara que sonrió al mesero que terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

—A mi me parecía que era cosa de mi apellido; el cual le pedí no usara, ya que somos de la misma edad.—Dijo Lena una vez se retiro el muchacho.

—No negare que en parte era eso, tengo una pequeña historia con uno de los miembros de su familia y digamos que no lo supero.—Dijo Kara que no tardo en dar un sorbo al vino para calmarse, ya que no quería causar una escena con un ataque.— Y sobre su apellido es cierto, pero no puede negar de donde viene, ya sera problema de la gente si no, esperan a conocerla antes de saber quien eres realmente.—Agrego con cierto dulzor esperando no hiciera preguntas sobre _quien y como_ conocía a un Luthor.

—Imagino que mi hermano no es lo mejor a la hora de tratar una chica inteligente.—Bromeo Lena que suponía hablaba de su hermano, ya que sus padres eran personas dedicadas a su trabajo desde que los conoció y aquella mujer tenia su edad; solo atino a sonreír.— Ahora gracias por haberme observado y pintar una imagen de más completa.—Dijo sonriendo y alzando la copa.—Espero que tú Kara Grant viva más años, y que sean tan buenos como el hoy.—Finalizo para al fin chocar su copa con la de Kara que pudo notar una lagrima asomándose por el ojo de Lena.

—Si, gracias.—Dijo Kara, sacando su celular al ver que era un numero desconocido no pudo evitar poner una cara de molestia.—Diga.

—Hola, Kara, soy el general Lane y solo hago esta llamada para desearte que pases un día maravilloso, y que muy pronto podamos compartir una copa para ponernos al día. Te marcare de este numero.—Dijo el hombre que no dio tiempo de decir nada a Kara, ya que al terminar de hablar colgó.

—¿Quién era?—Pregunto Lena que había escuchado el tono frió de la ojiazul al decir "diga". Aunque no había tardado en recuperar su sonrisa.

—Un viajo amigo.—Respondió cuando creyó tomar el aire suficiente para no soltar a llorar.—Quería desearme me la pasara bien hoy.

—¿Segura?—Pregunto segura de que quería llorar, pero se resistía y a sabiendas de que no se consideraban amigas, presionar no era buena idea, ya que tal vez la alejaría.

—Es solo, que no sabia de el desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero pasemos a un tema diferente.—Pidió tomando lo poco de agua que le quedaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hace 8 años atrás.**_

—Vamos Kara, tienes que comer estas aun en recuperación y no ayuda que intentes estar de ayunas.—Dijo Cat cuando terminaba de acomodar la bandeja en la cama de la joven.

—No, de que servirá si ya no podre estar de vuelta al campo.—Dijo Kara que se tapaba con la sabana el rostro.

—Bueno lo dejare pasar por hoy si hablas sobre tus tiempos en ese campo.—Dijo la mujer que retiro la bandeja, ya que no quería las cosas acabaran los días anteriores. Y es que Kara iba a cumplir ya dos semana en su casa, bajo su tutela, y ella se negaba a acetar su nueva realidad.

—El señor Lane dijo que puede confiar en ti...—Dijo Kara asomando los ojos fuera de la sabana.—Pero no esta bien que vaya por ahí contando secretos de estado, segura de que no desvelaras información.

—Bueno, estamos de manos atada, ya que estas bajo mi tutela y no es como que pueda decir algo sin ponerte en peligro.—Dijo Cat intentando acariciar su cabeza.—No haría eso.—Agrego al ver que esta vez no había intentado apartar su mano.

—Puede que los ojos con los que me miras no sean los mismos, mejor deberías entregarme y no arriesgar a tu familia.—Dijo Kara y es que estar en "reclusión" en aquella cama solo se hundía en la soledad y la mala jugada de su mente en recordarle aquello que hizo. Porque no había nada que entretuviera aquellas olas, se estaba permitiendo sentir. Lo que más la enterraba en su hoyo, pero debía resistir a contar.

—No haría eso, eres solo una niña y ahora llevas mi apellido eras una más en esta pequeña familia.—Dijo Cat que no entendía que podría haber hecho el ejercito con una niña tantos años, y es por la forma de hablar de Kara suponía llevaba años involucrada en el ambiente.

—Soy una asesina, una torturadora y la jefa del escuadrón 6 reconocido como el escuadrón de la muerte.—Grito Kara desesperada e irritada de que todos la tratan como una victima. Cuando ella cociente de lo que hacia, seguía aceptando salir.

—Estoy muy segura que no tienes culpa de nada...—no pudo seguir pues fui interrumpida Kara que se había apartado.

—Yo tire del gatillo, los seguí si huían y los torture a sabiendas de que sufrían.—Dijo Kara que se abrazo en su rincón. Cat solo sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda.

—Estoy muy segura de que lo que hiciste fue por culpa de todos aquellos que te educaron, pero has hecho lo que muchos de ellos no hará hasta el día de su muerte.—Dijo Cat abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía pues sentía que así la escucharía.

—Pero yo sabia que era malo... y...—no pudo seguir pues ya no podía retener las ganas de llorar.

—Lo sabias, y algo me dice que tu gran corazón pide por ellos desde el momento que se fueron; y admites que estuvo mal a diferencia de otras personas que se limitan a decir que es parte de su trabajo, limpiándose las manos y sin una muestra de arrepentimiento.—Dijo cuando libro una mano y pudo llegar al cabello de la niña para acariciarlo.—Pero ya no estas ahí, puedes redimir tu camino y buscar una forma de honrar a esas personas, y dedicarte a otra cosa sonde hagas el bien; pero no dejes que aquellas personas de traje militar ganen muriendo sin siquiera mostrarles que tu puedes ser mas que un arma.

Aquella noche Kara lloro hasta quedar seca y tras un par de días mas se dispuso a hacer todo para separarse de esa cama, e iniciar su nueva vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoy.__ CatCo, oficina de Lena._**

Los días se volvieron semanas y estas a su ves un mes; uno completamente diferente para Lena que ahora si sentía como un hogar CatCo, y es que ella era de la idea de que la gente debía con la que trabajas podía ser una segunda familia. Y es que nunca bajaba su guardia, pero confiaba en quien sea hasta que le fallara. Y todo iba a mejor en su relación con Kara, quien derrepente parecía sentirse igual a ella, pero considerando que era despistada y inocente, la rubia no se daba cuenta. Pero que mas daba, igual no es que ella estuviera lista para dar un paso tan arriesgado. Aunque su felicidad se desvaneció al recordar dos cosas; uno, el montón de papeleo que le esperaba en L-Corp _¿a qué horas había descuidado su trabajo?_; dos, Sam la había llamado en la tarde diciendo que tuvo un pequeño accidente y tardaría un par de semanas en llegar a ayudarla, _Que mala suerte tiene esta mujer_, pensó miro el reloj; _10:25 si me voy ahora y empiezo a revisar los papeles acabare a las 4 o 5, tendré al menos 2 horas antes de la reunión con..._

Fue interrumpida por el "puedo pasar" de una voz que su mente reconoció al instante. Así que asintió, mientras terminaba de tomar su ultimo vaso de wisky ya que esa noche seria larga.

—Lena, estaba pensando ir a comer a...—Kara no siguió y es que hasta ese momento presto atención a la mirada de la pelinegra.—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto tomando asiento a lado de ella.

—Si, solo que en L-Corp se ha juntado el trabajo y se que algunas son para la semana que viene.—Dijo Lena que a veces quería ocultar las cosas a Kara para no preocuparle, pero su corazón no la dejaba.

—Pues ya he terminado por hoy, así que puedo déjame ayudarte.—Dijo Kara que sonrió por instinto; y es que llevaba semanas pensando en Lena o que estaba con la misma, terminando en que lo que estuviera haciendo terminara mal por distraerse. Hacia poco se había planteado que era posible que esa mujer se había ganado su corazón de una forma diferente a la de su familia o amigos, pero no haría nada, y no por el apellido o su padre, más bien porque sabia de buena fuente que alguien había escapado de la masacre de su escuadrón y en cualquier momento _-o tal vez nunca-_ estaría en peligro y no quería nadie saliera lastimada por su culpa en ese 50/50.

—Eso seria genial, pero sin ofender, no creo que entiendas del todo los contratos, informes, investigaciones, y demás.—Dijo Lena que estaba más preocupada de no terminar porque seguro se distraería viendo a la otra trabajar.—Ademas, antes tendrías que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad.—Agrego en plan broma al ver una mirada que no lograba descifrar del todo, y pensando que si la había ofendido, necesitaba calmar el ambiente.

—¿Dónde firmo?—Pregunto Kara sacando la pluma de la pequeña bolsa de sus camisa.

—Era broma,—logro decir entre carcajadas Lena al notar que se había anticipado—se que puedo confiar en ti, pero...

—Ponme a prueba,—dijo kara interrumpiendo a Lena que no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al momento de que la otra había tomado sus manos— si no, al menos puedo ayudarte a separar lo que cada carpeta es, y a escribir la respuesta de alguno de esos papeles... ¿quien crees que ayudaba a la señorita Grant?—Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo y ampliando un poco mas su sonrisa.

—Me parece bien, quien mejor para redactar algunos correos que la mejor en CatCo.—Dijo Lena quien era ahora quien sonrojaba a la otra.— Y no es como que me sea imposible pagarte horas extras.—Agrego levantándose del sofá para agarrar su bolsa.

—No me interesa, y no lo aceptare. Eres mi amiga.—Dijo Kara que noto supo lo próximo que diría Lena así que suspiro.—Pero, puedo aceptar que invites la cena, quizás hamburguesas con extra de papas.

—Eres increíble, pasaremos por ella de camino haya.—Dijo guardando algunas cosas que tenia en el escritorio y avisando a su chófer que bajaría acompañada.—Por cierto, ¿dónde guardas las comidas extras?—Pregunto Lena que no pudo evitar reír.

—Es un secreto.—Respondió Kara una vez tomo su bolso.

En el camino a L-Corp ambas hablaban de su día o algún tema trivial. Ordenaron el un puesto de comida rápida, incluido una orden para el chófer que a veces se les unía y es que el era un amigo mas al que Lena le confiaba todo. Entrando al edificio y tras despedirse de Cabled, llamaron al elevador y seguían conversando.

—No puedo creer hicieras eso.—Dijo Lena que llevaba rato riendo.

—Oye, solo tenia tres años.—Dijo haciéndose la ofendida Kara que solo abrió los ojos al sentir unos labio en su mejilla.

—Al menos aprendiste algo ese día.—Dijo Lena sabia fingía pero quería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¿Y tú, princesa?—Pregunto Kara golpeando suave el brazo de la pelinegra.

—Desde niña he sido muy recta, es más papá estaba poco en casa y mamá adoraba trabajar así que junto Lex nos la pasábamos en la enorme biblioteca de la casa... y desde que Lex esta en la cárcel, la lectura es mi refugio así sean en relación a trabajo. Digamos que mi defecto es que soy una rata de los libros.—Dijo Lena más calmada y agarrando al fin su celular.—Rayos...

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto Kara que realmente había sido interrumpida de las palabras se había armado de valor en decir, pero ya seria en otro momento.

—Jess.—Llamo a la chica que se veía algo cansada y con el teléfono en mano.

—Señorita Luthor, gracias al cielo le estado llamando.—Dijo la mujer que corrió a los brazos de su jefa, algo que causo una molestia en Kara que solo apretó los puños a sus espaldas.

—Jess.—Dijo Lena con un mirada que la otra mujer entendió.

—Lena.—Paso a decir tras agarrar su compostura profesional de nuevo.—Su padre a venido a verla, se encuentra en su oficina.

—Bien, veré que ocupa que no puede esperar a la casa.—Dijo Lena tras suspirar.—Oye no te importa esperar con Jess... Kara, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto preocupada al verla pálida.

—Solo me he mareado un poco.—Respondió Kara tras unos segundos.— Pero ya paso, ve tranquila.—Sonrió para calmar a Lena que la mirada aun dudosa.

—¿Segura?—Pregunto sabiendo mentía, pero imaginaba que de nuevo prefería hacer menos lo suyo.

—Si, anda.—Volvió a decir forzando a verde mejor.

—Jess, dale un vaso de agua a Kara,—pidió algo incomoda al tener que seguir el juego a Kara, de verdad que era una buena persona— en lo que atiendo a mi padre.—Dijo al fin, ya que realmente sabia no puede dejara a su padre esperando mucho.

—Si, señorita Lena.—Dijo la mujer que se acerco a su escritorio y saco la jarra del agua, y un vaso.

—Espera aquí.—Dijo antes de entrar a su oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hace unos 18 años atrás._**

—Otra vez, Zor-El.—Ordeno el hombre que vio a la niña dejarse caer a la tierra.

—Señor me duele el cuerpo.—Dijo Kara con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

—Levanta, tienes que superarte.—Ordeno de nuevo tras tocar el silbato.

—Llevo dos años entrenando, este es mi limite.—Dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Ahi esta tu error, si sigues con esa idea te detienes.—Dijo tras suspirar el hombre de cabellera negra.

—No, exagera señor.—Intento bromear, pero al ver como la miraba no tardo en guardar silencio y ponerse en firmes.

—Agilidad y velocidad, más tu inteligencia serán tus armas a la hora de estar al frente rebelde y sobrevivir, para que regresen.—Dijo el hombre entregando una botella de agua a la niña de no mas de 6.

—Bien,—dijo tras suspirar y sentir algo de energía— si consigo en la siguiente una carrera de menos de 14.46.7, paramos hoy y me deja ir a dormir.—Pidió habiendo una cara adorable.

—Acepto.—Dijo ya que realmente el también quería descansar pues los le habían indicado era momento de subir de nivel.— Lista, fuera.—Grito al ver que se encontraba ya en la posición de salido.—Te has ganado la siesta de hoy.—Anuncio una vez anoto en la libreta lo que el cronometro marco.

—Gracias, señor.—Grito emocionada, para correr a abrazarlo.—Hasta la mañana, general.—Dijo cuando se separo y saludo correctamente.

—Solo recuerda te precioso porque veo que llegaras a ser la mejor en todo.—Dijo mientras veía como tomaba sus cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_De nuevo al hoy._**

—Eres preciosa, tal como Lena me contó.—Dijo un hombre de ojos verdes y una calva, tras tomar el rostro de Kara que aun se encontraba recordado.

—Eh...—Chillo al sentir su manos tomando su rostro con anhelo.

—Tranquila, se que sabes la historia, pero se que tengo ganado tu odio por eso nunca me has visitado.—Dijo soltándola y retrocediendo un poco.

—Kara, puedes entrar.—Dijo Lena que al no ver entrar a su amiga pensó seguía mal, pero parecía estar hablando con su padre.

—Voy Lena.—Respondió enseguida Kara, que resaba porque no se notara su miedo.

—Mi hija es mi único tesoro, y si le haces daño lo ultimo que me impedirá matarte sera esta silla de ruedas.—Susurro, una vez tiro de Kara para evitar se levantara.

—Si llegara a estar en peligro por mi culpa, y la única opción de protegerla es ponerme delante de una bala o bien apartarme de ella lo haré.—Dijo en el mismo tono levantándose tras fingir una sonrisa.

—Lo se... conozco los valores que te rodean... y se que como yo despiertas en las mañanas con culpas Zor-el.—Dijo siguiendo a la otra y asentando con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Papá, no la molestes.—Interrumpió Lena que sentía raro el ambiente, tanto que no sabia a que se podía asemejar.

—Tu padre me alagaba por mi ultimo trabajo,—dijo la rubia que sentía la mirada del hombre en silla de ruedas le seguía— lo cual es un honor,—agrego inclinándose un poco— y le he preguntado si puedo entrevistarlo, creo que yo he sido quien lo a molestado. Una disculpa.—Finalizo esperanza de que acabase ahí la conversación pues realmente eso era lo ultimo que quería.

—Papá, no seas tan duro, ella es solo una civil que no entiende los desplantes.—Dijo el hombre sonriendo muy poco.

—Tienes razón hija.—Nuestra rubia sintió un escalofrió y miro a los ojos a su ex-superior.— Kara, me gustaría aceptar tu entrevista, le parece la próxima semana aquí en L-Corp.—Agrego abriendo su agenda en su celular para asegurarse de no tener nada importante.— Ya que mi hija habla bien de ti, quiero tener el honor de que tu me conozcas y espero hacerlo yo también, así que después de eso iremos a cenar. Porque eso que sostienen no es sano.—Finalizo con una pequeña risa.

—Claro...—Dijo Kara que se acerco a estrechar sus mano con la mejor sonrisa que podía poner estos momentos. _Seré idiota_.

—¿Te parece a esta hora?—Pregunto Lena complacida al ver a su padre animado con alguien que no fuera solo ella y en la casa.

—Si, me parece bien, debes en cuando necesito algo de aire fresco de tanta formalidad. Y pasar tiempo con mi hija seria bueno.—Dijo cuando volvía a sacar su teléfono y mando un mensaje a su asistente para que viniera por el.

—A mi me parece una idea genial.—Dijo Lena abrazando a su padre y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Si, seria un honor.—Volvió a decir Kara que deseaba la tierra la tragara, pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Lena feliz como pocas veces.

—Hasta luego chicas.—Dijo al ver que se acercaba el hombre encargado de su seguridad.—Vamos, Mike.—Fue lo ultimo que escucho Kara que quería acercarse a preguntar si era ese Mike, mejor conocido como Mon-El cuando estaba a disposición del ejercito, uno de sus hermanos de campo.

—Le has agradado.—Dijo Lena que la trajo de regreso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Pregunto Kara que respiraba calmada para mantener la calma.

—Porque el no suele dirigir mas de cuatros palabras a la gente con tono frió. Hasta parece se conocen de hace tiempo.—Respondió tomando asiento en su sofá, invitando a Kara hacer lo mismo.

—Que gracioso.—Dijo Kara que soltó su mejor risa fingida.

—Aunque, recordaría a una niña tan única como tu.—Dijo Lena sirviendo un poco de agua a kara de jarra que tenia ahí.

—Lo dudo, he cambiado mucho.—Dijo Kara con intención de susurrarlo pero la ojiverde le escucho y sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, de niños todos somos traviesos.—Dijo golpeando un poco su hombro.

—Cierto... oye Lena—Llamo a la mujer que termina de servirse un poco de vino en una de sus copas, y es que tampoco quería parecer una alcohólica frente a la chica que quería contestar o hacer algo estúpido así que se limitaría a eso noche.

—Dime.—Dijo volteando a verla.

—Hace reto quería decirte algo.—Dijo Kara que sentía que os nervios querían meterse así que paro, para tomar control de sus emociones.

—¿Que cosa, Kara?—Pregunto sentándose de nuevo a su lado y tomando la bolsa que contenía su comida.

—Si estas en problemas; si necesitas hablar o un abrazo cuenta conmigo; no tienes que siempre tomar o encerrarte en trabajo sola, porque no lo estas.—Dijo Kara a una velocidad que era increíble que Lena le entendiera pero lo hizo y no tardo en tomar su mano.

—Gracias, Kara, si lo llego a necesitar te llamare así sean las dos de la madrugada, ¿así que estas segura?—Pregunto Lena.

—Hazlo sin pena.—Respondió segura y más tranquila Kara que correspondió el agarre.

—Dudo que puedas hacer mucho.—Dijo alzando una ceja.—Pero lo haré, solo no te quejes de que te he despertado.—Agrego con una sonrisa y asegurando que confiaba ella.

—Mi hombro es perfecto para llorar, y mis oídos no se cansan de escuchar.—Dijo imitando el gesto de Lena.

—Lo haré Kara, gracias. ¿Comemos?—Pregunto entregando la bolsa que llevaba el nombre de la ojiazul.

—Claro, de ahí empezamos para que puedas dormir al meno 5 horas.—Dijo Kara suspirando complacida.

—Si consigues eso te reglo una botella del vino que quieras del 90.—Bromeo Lena al escuchar que dormiría eso, ya que hacia años no hacia. Y agradecía que hasta ahora no se haya enfermado.

—No me retes.—Dijo Kara que imito lo mejo que pudo a la mujer frente a ella y alzo una ceja en desconcierto.

—No lo hago.—Dijo Lena fingiendo estar intimidada. Para luego soltar a reír ambas.

Empezaron a las 11:25, tras Lena informar a su secretaria le entregara todo lo que había que revisar se podía retirar. Estaban sola, pero cada una en su monto de papeles; Kara dividía con sus post-it y la pluma que solía cargar, en que eran y que se tenia que hacer; ya había preguntado si manejaba algún sello y al tener respuesta positiva le dijo los marcara tras firma para que ella lo hiciera, así que algunos regresaban a Kara. Quien se concentraba en los archivos; uno, para no equivocarse; dos, porque eso le ayudaba no pensar por ahora en el general Luthor y la entrevista, por lo menos con Lena ya que sentía que algo le iba a dar y no quería asustarla. Cuando casi daban las dos de la madrugada, Lena se estiro y noto que ya estaba por terminar, así que sonrió podría dormir un poco más de lo habitual.

—¿Café?—Pregunto levantándose de su asiento.

—Si, por favor.—Respondió Kara con cierto tono infantil que hizo estremecer de ternura a Lena que se dirigió a su cafetera.—¿Hay algo que no tengas aquí?—Pregunto Kara retirándose los lentes un rato y tallando con cuidado.

—¿Quién pregunta?—Pregunto con tono burlón.

—Tu amiga, que quiere saber que si un día busco escondite aquí seria una opción.—Respondió Kara regresando a ponerse los lentes.

—Bueno, tiene mucho, solo que hay que saber donde y como activarlo.—Dijo para guiñar el ojo, antes de reír.

—Okey.—Dijo Kara que también se puso a reír.—Ahora tienes algún correo o documento, si me redactas yo escribo.—Comento mas calmada.

—No quiero abusar...

—Yo me estoy ofreciendo.—Interrumpió Kara.—Ademas soy rápida a la hora de teclear.—Comento orgullosa.

—Bueno, solo un par.—Dijo Lena algo apenada.

—Para que ea justo mañana en la noche me ayudas en la revisión de algunos de textos.—Dijo al no ver tan convencida a la de cabellos negros.

—Hecho.—Acepto tras pensarlo unos minutos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Unos cuatro días ****después****.**_

—Lena. ¿Ocurre algo...? —Pregunto preocupada Kara que logro escuchar el grito de Lena.

—Nada, Kara, es que mi amiga y nueva empleada está aquí.—Dijo emocionada Lena que tardo en notar la pluma en mano de la rubia que estaba lista para saltar con el a Sam.— ¿Eso es una pluma? Pensabas defenderme con eso.—Comento algo divertida al ni si quiera imaginar algo mas que enterrarlo hasta donde llegue.— Sam, ella es Kara;—señalo a la castaña que estiro su mano— Kara, Samantha Arias.—Finalizo la presentación cuando estrecho su mano con la chica que le recordaba mucho a alguien, la única persona que odiaba su corazón y cuando supo el apellido, le costo soltar el lapicero y no enterrarlo en su cuello ,o cráneo.

—Un gustó.—Dijo al fin algo irritada.

—Ella es un poco penosa con la gente nueva.—Justifico Lena al recordar como la había recibido.

—Parece que me quiere lanzar por la ventana.—"Bromeo" Sam que aparto su mano y tomo asiento pues seguía las acciones de Lena.

—Si, siempre es así parece que te matará antes de conocerte.—Dijo Lena con calma y riendo un poco.

—Sabes ella me recuerda a una compañera de mi campamento.—Dijo Sam, consiguiendo que Kara se tensara.

—Enserio, parece que Kara me oculta algo.—Comento algo burlona, ante esa idea mas que el comentario.

—No, amenos que cualquier ser humano que quiero proteger algo o alguien.—Dijo Kara que trataba de no desmayarse en esos momentos.

—Creo más eso,—dijo Lena con una sonrisa— bueno si no te molesta Sam esperar unas horas, en lo que Kara y yo términos de trabajar, para ir a algún lugar a cenar.—Comento ahora mirando a Sam.

—A mi me parece pero ella...—Dijo al notar cierta mirada asesina.

—¿Kara, vienes?—Pregunto al notar mas distraída de lo normal a la rubia que ni siquiera la miraba.

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas así que, pasaré hoy. Una disculpa.—Dijo antes de mirar su reloj.—Bueno tengo una entrevista, las veré luego.—Agrego lista para salir de ahí, necesitaba aire.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Lena al notar algo raro en su amiga.

—Si.—Se limito a decir, dispuesta a correr de ahí pero tenia que aguantar un poco.—Que se diviertan.

No supo como pero logro llegar al baño, entro en uno de los cubículos y se hizo bola en uno de los rincones, como pudo mando un mensaje a Adam para que viniera a buscarla y que pareciera que venia para ir a algún lugar. Pues también había mencionada que necesitaba un calmante y agua. Después de una media hora suspiro, y se levanto, había conseguido la suficiente fuerza para llegar la entrada de CatCo y subir al coche de su hermana.

—Así que no te has ido, Zor-El.—Aquello la altero, estaba absorta en lo suyo y no sabia si había alguien más en el baño.

—¿Qué quieres Arias?—Pregunto Kara sacando su lado "malvado y fuerte" pues realmente solo quería estar en su cama.

—Nada, es cierto que soy su amiga. Y necesito trabajo.—Respondió secándose la manos.

—Espero que sea solo eso, Lena no merece que la traiciones y te conozco.—Dijo Kara que se lavo las manos.

—No, ¿por qué debería?—Pregunto con cierto tono sarcástico.

—Eres una rata traidora, y seguro tarde o temprano lo harás; pero no te acomodes porque te vigilare.—Dijo Kara dispuesta a abandonar el edificio ya.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si publico la parte que falta. Que piensan, ¿algún comentario... un favorito... alguien que quiera seguir esta historia? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y sera la que decida si saldrá la tercera parte.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

—Hey, vengo por ti para...—Intento decir el joven castaño que fue empujado.

—Déjalo, estamos en el elevador...—Dijo molesta y presionando el botón de planta baja.— Tardaste.—Bufo apoyándose su espalda en la pared de atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Bueno señorita, le recuerdo que tengo trabajó.—Dijo Adam intentando agarrar el hombro de la rubia que enseguida lanzo un golpe.

—Pues que inútil eres. No se supone que eres el jefe.—Dijo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor pues realmente había puesto toda su fuerza.

—Tranquila, te romperás la mano.—Dijo el otro que intento tomar la mano de su hermana pero no lo dejo.

—No me importa.—Bufo irritada, pero seguía sin verlo.

— Si, si lo hace.—Dijo el otro ignorando la actitud de la mujer y es que si lo hacia, acabarían gritándose.

—¿Traes el calmante?—Pregunto estirando la mano contraria al golpe.

—Esta en el coche.—Respondió Adam que solo suspiro al saber lo que seguía.

—Enserio que eres un idiota, mis ataque no van a esperar a que tú quieras.

—Oye tranquila, hermanita...—Dijo el otro que al fin vio los ojos de su hermana, se arrepintió un poco de provocarla.— Más que un ataque, parece que estás enojada.—Comento poniéndose en la otra esquina, pero no sin dejar de observar los gestos de la otra.

—Lo estoy.—Afirmo mientras intentaba controlar su actitud, sabia que Adam no era culpable de lo que había pasado, y sabia se empezaba a asustar.

—¿Te has peleado con tu novia?—Pregunto el otro intentando calmar un poco las cosas.

—No, Lena y yo estamos bien; y deja de decir eso, no somos más que amigas.—Respondió Kara que logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero tú no quieres solo eso.—Canturreo el otro dando un leve golpe al hombro de la otra.

—También, quieres que me enoje contigo.—Dijo la otra queriendo ahorcar a su hermano, a veces era odioso y no entendía las situaciones.

—No, me gusta estar en paz con mi hermana.—Dijo enseguida el otro abrazándola a la fuerza.

—Kara, ¿Todo bien?—Pregunto una pelinegra tras abrirse el elevador.

—Vaya hasta se preo...—Intento decir el otro.

—Termina esa frase y será el último día que tengas todos tus dientes.—Susurro Kara antes de apartarlo.

—Bien.—Mustio algo molesto.

—¿Vas a salir de nuevo?—Pregunto Lena, que ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba ver salir a esta la primera vez.

—Necesito un poco de aire.—Dijo lo mas calmado que podía fingir y es que recuerdos la invadían, muchos de ellos malos, y ni ver a quien se volvió su ángel la calmaba lo suficiente.

—Puedo acompañarte...—Pidió Lena, que sentía algo le pasaba a la otra y eso la estaba preocupando.

—Quisiera estar sola.—Dijo esperando esto bastara para ya poder salir de ahí.

—Oye, y yo que estoy pintando.—Dijo el otro metiéndose en la conversación.

—Me gustaría, así no hablarías.—Dijo Kara que apretaba los dientes y empezó a caminar a la salida.

—Disculpa, creo que la molestas, ¿quien eres?—Pregunto Lena que cuando vio aquel hombre abrazar a su cielo a la fuerza le había molestado, pero al preocuparse por su "amiga", lo había dejado pasar. Y es que no reconocia su rostro de los empleados.

—Su hermano, y vine por ella así que me tiene que aguantar.—Respondió algo burlón el otro y extendiendo la mano.

—No, ella es una persona que si no se siente cómoda contigo, no deberías presionarla.—Dijo Lena aceptando el apretón y deteniéndolo en la entrada.

—Kara, me ayudas a ayudarte.—Dijo Adam con cierto tono agudo, y es que hasta ahora solo la mirada de su madre, y Kara lo hacían sentirse chiquito. Pero hoy encontró una nueva mirada.

—Esta bien, Lena, solo iremos por un café...—Se interrumpió, y es que había escuchado el rechinido de unas llantas y balas que en segundo llegarían a ellos.—Abajo.—Ordeno, logrando empujara Lena y Adam al piso, se mordió la lengua al saber que se había pasado de fuerza; logre alzar la vista y ver a un par de los atacantes antes de caer.

—¿Por qué...? —Preguntaron ambos que solo sintieron el empujó. Y lo siguiente fue a la gente gritar, logrando girar un poco -mas para reaccionar- vieron a empleados y gente agachándose, cristales haciéndose pedazos cayendo; esto los aturdido un poco.

—Kara... —Grto Adam quien se levanto primero y como pudo se acerco a ella.**_ Kara_**, el nombre resonó en Lena que se intentaba levantar.

—Kara— Consiguió alzarse, y la vio ahí con sangre a su alrededor. La llamo mientras sacaba su celular, pero las manos le temblaban.

—Vamos, hermana mala hierba no muere...—Intento bromear el otro al recordar que es lo que decía cuando aparentaba estar bien, y esperaba se hiciera porque Lena estaba ahí, y no por una bala que había dado algún punto vital.

—Soy Lena Luthor, L-corp a sido atacado, necesito unidades de emergencia especialmente ambulancias.—Dijo intentando mantener su postura de jefa y mas al ver que había mas de un herido.

—Unidad 14, más les vale recogerme ya y que pida al hospital más cercano que se preparen para víctima de disparos.—Ordeno al sacar una radio de uno de sus bolsillos.

_—Enseguida._—Se logro escuchar.

—¿Eres paramédico?—Pregunto Lena algo sorprendida.

—Si, y no pienso dejar a Kara, así que puedes encargarte de los demás.—Dijo entrado en su papel de seguridad.

—Por favor, llámame para decir dónde será hospitalizada.—Dijo entregando una de sus tarjetas antes de ir a ver a los demás y hacer todo para que llegaran al hospital.

—Lo haré.—Dijo el otro que empezó a revisar los signos de la mujer que consideraba una hermana, y no estaba dispuesto a perder la.

**...**

—Buenas, soy Lena Luthor, vengo buscando a Kara Grant.—Dijo Lena que no recordaba la ultima ve que había caminado rápido con sus tacones.

—Claro, sigame señorita.—Indico una de las enfermeras que estaba cerca.

—Gracias por llamarme y dejar que me dejen pasar.—Dijo cuando la enfermera se retiro.

—No hay de que, señorita Luthor.—Dijo Adam, que miraba a Kara dormir.

—Por cierto ¿cómo lo hiciste?—Pregunto tomando asiento en uno de las sillas a lado de la cama.

—Dije que eras su novia, así que eres familia.—Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar lo que Kara le haría al despertar.

—¿Cómo está?—Pregunto algo relajada al ver que todo parecía normal, ademas de la felicidad interna que ocultaba al escuchar "novia".

—Molesta de estar en un hospital.—Dijo al recordar que mientras iban en la ambulancia Kara despertó y le amenazo de varias formas para que parara el vehículo y la llevara a casa.— Así que la sedaron, para operarla y que no se abra los puntos.—Agrego pues supo despertó en medio de la operación y golpeo a uno de los médicos.

—¿No le gustan los hospitales?—Pregunto Lena algo intrigada por esta nueva información.

—Le traen malos recuerdos.—Respondió por instinto, pero se mordió la lengua al reaccionar.

—No me había dicho eso.—Comento Lena ahora más interesada.

—Prefiere que su pasado sea solo eso.—Dijo el castaño que deseaba no preguntara más, porque entonces seria hombre muerto.

—Pero, está ahí y me gustaría saber que si se desmaya, porque no debo llamar a emergencias.—Dijo Lena que ahora necesitaba respuestas, sabia que Kara era quien debía decirle, pero no quería esperar.

—Ella...—Se mordió la lengua, pero la mirada de Lena empezaba a perforarlo.— Cuando era niña sufrió un accidente que la hizo perder a su primera familia adoptiva. Pero ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos o estar en el funeral por estar hospitalizada.—Resumio lo mejor que pudo sin entrar en detalles.

—Aun así...—Lena no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Kara de sentó de golpe y logro ver terror en sus ojos.

—¡Ah...!—Grito de golpe y intento retirarse todo lo que conectaba su cuerpo a algo.

—Kara te vas abrir los puntos.—Dijo Lena que fue la primera en reaccionar, pero sentía que en cualquier momento la tiraría, para tener un cuerpo pequeño poseía mucha fuerza.

—Déjame.—Ordeno intentando empujar a la pelinegra que en esos momento no reconocía, pero Adam se unió y parecía que la retenían mejor.

—No.—Gritaron ambos.

—Me quiero ir...—Bufo de nuevo y una vez se safo de sus brazos termino de quitarse las cosas.

—Te vas a lastimar más y tendrás que quedarte más tiempo.—Dijo Adam tomándola de nuevo por la espalada.

—Mi pierna, ¿Dónde esta?—Pregunto más alterada Kara, cuando retiro la sabana que la cubría.

—No me dijiste que perdió una pierna, ¿por qué los médicos tomaron esa decisión?—Pregunto Lena enfadada mientras ayudaba a Adam, pues menos quería que Kara se lastimara.

—Ah, lidiar con dos mujeres solo es difícil,—susurro para si, cuando presiono de nuevo el botón— ¿donde están los doctores?—Pregunto al sentir que se cansaba.

—Apártense.—Dijo un hombre al momento de entrar acompañado de dos enfermeras que tomaron su lugar.

—Gracias Dios.—Dijo suspirando Adam que regreso a la realidad de que faltaba algo por atender.

—Ustedes,—dijo Lena molesta— ¿Por qué le amputaron la pierna? ¿Qué tan críticos fueron los disparos?—Pregunto preocupada de como cambiaría la vida de la dueña de su corazón. Y es que con su padre lo había vivido, y verla sufrir la haría llorar.

—Tendrán algo para calmarla a ella.—Pregunto al doctor que negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ahorita le traen agua señor y una aspirina.—Dijo el hombre con tono amable y es que el era quien atendía a todos los miembros de la familia, y sabia que aquel muchacho siempre terminaba con un dolor de cabeza al pelear con la otra sobre quedarse quieta.

—Que amable.—Dijo con cierto sarcasmo mientras veia retirarse al medico y una de las enfermeras, ya que la otra ponía todo lo que Kara se había quitado.

—Tú, responde alguna de mis preguntas.—Ordeno Lena quien se había enojado más al quedar fuera de la conversación.

—Primero, mi nombre es Adam Grant;—dijo algo cansado le hablaran de usted— segundo, las heridas de Kara no han sido de peligro,ella esta bien solo no queremos se abra algún punto;—continuo para calmar a la chica, que empezaba a poner pálida de miedo— y tres, su pierna la perdió en el accidente que te conté, pero cada que despierta en un hospital es como si se le olvidará. Usa una prótesis desde hace ocho años.—Finalizo confesando otra cosa que Kara le tenia prohibido decir.

—¿Qué clase de accidente tuvo?—Pregunto Lena más tranquila, su Kara era una luchadora.

—Una explosión.—Confeso asustado pues seguía hablando del tema.

—Pobre.—Dijo Lena con honestidad, pues sabia que aquello era doloroso.

—No, solo tiene mala suerte, a ella no le gusta que la miren con lástima.—Indico a un cristal que reflejaba la mirada de Lena, quien también recordó que aquello heria a su padre cuando intento la recuperación.

—Es bueno saberlo, y ver que tiene una familia maravillosa.—Dijo Lena mas calmada y vuelta a en si.

—¡Hija!—Grito un hombre que casi se caía de su silla de rudas, lo que alerto a la pelinegra.

—¡Papá!—Chillo Lena entre preocupada y feliz de ver a su padre, pero se había centrado tanto en su gente y Kara que se había olvidado de llamarlo.

—He intentando ponerme en contacto contigo varias veces, pero tú celular me mandó a buzón todo el tiempo.—Dijo el hombre abrazando con fuerza a su hija.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupada.—Se limito a decir, ya mas tarde hablaría con el.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto al sentir un chichón el cabeza de su hija mientras la besaba en la frente.

—Si, mírame.—Afirmo con una sonrisa.

—Eres lo único que me queda cariño, pensé que te perdí y nadie se atrevía a decírmelo.—Dijo al fin soltando unas lagrimas.

—Estoy bien, Kara me salvó a mí y a Adam.—Dijo señalando a su amada secreta... bueno ni tanto si su hermano se había dado cuenta.

—Esa de ahí.—Dijo algo sorprendo, y es que pensaba era ella la que había mandado aquellas cartas, y su sonrisa, junto torpeza era una fachada.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hace unos 4 días atras. En la oficina de Lena en L-Corp._**

_—Papá, es bueno verte.—Saludo Lena depositando un beso en la mejilla del único miembro que era de su familia de sangre.—Jesss, me dice que has venido por algo importante.—Dijo sirviendo un poco de wisky para el hombre que solo la miraba._

_—Veo que tienes algo de prisa a que me retire.—Dijo aceptando el vaso._

_—Bueno, creo que la conversación con la que vienes es la misma de hace una semana, así que puede esperar a que llegue a la casa.—Dijo Lena tomando asiento frente al hombre que no se veía contento con su actitud. _

_—Lena, cariño, me preocupas.—Dijo tras suspirar. _

_—Lo se, pero sabes que siendo Luthor; gracias a esos dos la gente nos odia y escribe tonterías, no entiendo porque a esas cartas les presta atención.—Dijo Lena que miraba la carpeta que su padre tenia en la mesa. _

_—Porque mi instinto dice que estas son diferente.—Dijo el hombre que realmente veía muchos indicios pertenecía a alguna persona del escuadrón 6 que hacia años había entrenado, unos en donde realmente se había reportado tres bajas. Pero sabia era mentira, todos los de ese escuadrón seguían vivos._

_—Me mantengo firme a no llevar una niñera que cuide de mi, ya estoy mayorsita y a mi nada me ha indicado que este en peligro.—Sentencio Lena irritada, normalmente no era así, pero su padre ya llevaba mucho insistiendo en algo que de verdad no había forma de que sucediera._

_—No me importa que te enojes conmigo, seguiré con esto.—Dijo el hombre dispuesto a salir._

_—Lo se...—Susurro para Lena que odia en estos momento no poder beber, para no perder la cordura._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Si.—Afirmo Lena algo confusa al pedir le recalcara algo.

—La que al parecer es tu novia y no me habías dicho.—Dijo mas relajado, por hoy confiaría que aquel acto no había sido para ganarse por completa la confianza de Lena.

—Eso es porque... no sabía si estarías muy de acuerdo.—Dijo Lena nerviosa al ver a la enfermera que aun no se retiraba, y no quería arruinar su oportunidad de ver a Kara.

—Cariño lo último que me preocuparía es con quien sales, me empezaba a preocupar que serías una soltera por este carácter que tenemos.—Dijo el hombre en broma para relajar a su hija, ya tendría que hablar con Zor-El de ex-soldado a ex-soldado.

—Anda mejor vayámonos, ya hablaremos en el camino.—Dijo Lena despidiéndose con señas de Adam que se reía de lo roja que se había puesto lena. _Has encontrado a alguien maravillosa... pero iras por ella o te quedaras en la banca otra vez._

—Si, sobre eso se que no querías esto pero te pondré guardaespaldas en lo que encuentran y atrapan a quien te a intentado matar hoy.—Dijo el hombre que mandaba un mensaje a quien creía seria la persona indicada, y porque no, unir a una familia, porque Kara sola no podría proteger a Lena, si es que ella era inocente.

—Papá no quiero a un hombre conmigo 24/7 porque un loco me tiene bajo amenaza.—Dijo Lena, y eso fue lo ultimo que se puedo escuchar, pues el elevador cerro sus ´puertas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un par de días después. **

—Hemos llegado.—Dijo un castaño que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.—Dijo Kara algo cansada.

—¿Donde dejo esta bolsa?—Pregunto un rubio, que entro detrás de ellos.

—Carter, en esa esquina esta bien.—Señalo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermanito.

—No es nada, pierna de plástico.—Bromeo Adam que libraba el paso, pues para que Kara no hiciera mucho esfuerzo había usado las muletas, y a veces por inercia subía el pie derecho.

—No me recuerdes, que luego tendré que explicar a Lena ésto mejor que tú.—Dijo dejando las muletas y caminando despacio.

—¿Que pedimos para cenar?—Pregunto Adam, tras revisar su celular.

—Ustedes escogen,—respondió señalando a sus hermanos— me iré a bañar.—Dijo Kara tras acabarse el agua que había sacado de su refrigerador.

—Okey, estaremos aquí por si ocupas algo.—Dijo Adam que veía la espalda de su hermana y aun así sabia tenia una mirada triste, aunque lo intentara ocultar.

—Lo se.—Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Kara al entrar no pudo evitar ver al espejo, y sonrió con amargura. Sé toco el rostro, tenía una nueva cicatriz en este, pequeña, apenas un rasguño; aunque este no era necesario ocultarlo. Suspiró; levantó la camisa con cuidado y miro donde tenía los puntos, _genial un par más y superaré el recordé de Alex_. Pensar aquello saco unas lágrimas, no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos con cuidado en un par de heridas viejas y por una vez en muchos años se dejo llevar por el recuerdo que su mente le ponía.

_—Escucha, somos familia así que cuenta conmigo.—Dijo una niña de cabellos rojizos mientras tomaba agua de su cantimplora._

_—Eres mi segunda, yo soy la que debe cuidar de ti.—Dijo una rubia, que mantenía su vista en su objetivo con lo binoculares._

_—Tal vez, pero yo soy mayor que tú cabezota.—Dijo dando un leve golpe a la otra, para conseguir su atención y quitar el aparato a la otra que tenia marcado alrededor de los ojos._

_—Oye, dame eso.—Pidió la otra que le desesperaba escuchar a la otra reír.—Sabes que estamos de guardia._

_—Si, a una distancia prudente por tus ordenes, así que relájate, mapache.—Dijo la otra con una gran sonrisa.—Pasando a lo serio, descansa al menos 30 minutos, llevas toda la noche despierta y necesitas dormir.—Comento con un tono diferente._

_—Desde que llegaste eres un dolor de...—No pudo terminar cuando sintió algo de tierra en la boca.—Alex, no hagas eso._

_—Oye, solo cuido de ti, si no quien lo hará. Y las groserías no son palabras que deberías usar.—Dijo Alex acomodándose para empezar su turno.— Porque tú no ves por ti.—Le recordó con una sonrisa algo macabra._

_—Eso no quita que seré quién lleve más trofeos a casa.—Dijo señalando a su pierna._

_—¿Los de entrenamiento cuentan?—Pregunto Alex que la voltio a mirar un segundo._

_—Si, porque no.—Dijo pensando que con esos sumaria más._

_—Entonces, ya te voy ganando.—Dijo triunfante Alex, que estaba segura._

_—Eres...—Se detuvo al ver que la otra tomaba un puño de tierra.— Entonces no.—Dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras se recostaba._

_—Es tarde, no puedes cambiar de opinión y más porque no te beneficia.—Dijo burlona la otra que sabia cuando ganar a "su mayor"._

_—Joder.—Dijo resignada a que la tierra llegara a su boca._

_—Ahora duerme.—Pidió con una sonrisa, que disfrazaban los ojos de la niña que se preparaba para poner otro poco de tierra en los ojos si no obedecía._

_—Bien, pero solo 30 min.—Se resigno apretando los ojos y acomodándose un poco cerca a la otra para apoyarse._

_—Así será, mi mayor Zor-El._

_**...**_

_—Cuidado.—Gritaron un par de chicos castaños._

_—Alex, no.—Dijo Kara algo aturdida, pero le preocupaba más que antes de la explosion del coche Alex y Sam estaban cerca suyo._

_—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto winn, un chico de cabellos castaños y un par de ojos grisáceos/cafés._

_—Mike, winn al suelo.—Ordeno Kara al reconocer que aquella maquina era un dron equipado con misiles.—¿Están bien?—Pregunto tras unas de la paredes, sin perder de vista el coche y el fuego._

_—Lo estamos, apenas tenemos unos rasguños.—Dijo Mon-El, que buscaba un angulo donde disparar aquel mini avión._

_—Llamen a un médico y refuerzos. Diganles que nos han detectado, y el equipamiento que tienen.—Dijo mientras terminaba apretar sobre una herida en su brazo._

_—El comunicador ni sirve.—Dijo Winn tras unos segundos. _

_—¿Qué?—Grito con cierto terror Kara. Y es que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en la lista de salida para dentro de dos meses, y ahora estaban apunto de morir. Esto era su culpa, debió suponer que era una trampa. Pero estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien diera su vida al castigo que se mereciera, si dios dejaba vivir a su familia. _

_—El mío tampoco.—Secundo el castaño, que estaba listo.—Disparare cuando digas._

_—Iré por Alex y Sam, asi que distraelo, pero sin morir.—Dijo Kara preparándose para correr.—1...2...3..._

_**...**_

Kara ya se encontraba en la ducha, dejaba que el agua fría la torturara, _porque era la única viva_ y mientras tallaba su cuerpo con el estropajo lloraba en silencio, pues no quería preocupar a sus hermanos. Aunque ahora que recordaba aquel hombre con el señor Luthor era muy parecido a Mon-El, quien se había puesto así porque se consideraba un hermano de ella; como era costumbre no se llevaba con los nuevos Mike era uno que le fastidiaba su egocentrismo, pero mientras mas convivían noto que aquella era la forma de llevar su dolor, sus padreas habían muerto frente a el, y cuando su amistad junto con winn-el, pasaron a ponerse _El _después de sus nombre. Se decian de la casa de El, y Rao era su clave para intervenir si hacías algo mal dependiendo el contexto ya que Alex vigilaba no dijeran groserías, aparte de terminar de ser una familia. Necesitaba verlo y hablar a solas con ese Mike... La entrevista al señor Luthor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Kara, es una alegría verte de regresó.—Dijo Lena al ver cierta cabellera rubia salir del elevador.—Pero es domingo y es entendible si necesitas tiempo para procesar lo que paso.—Comento preocupa y con cierto pena de ser quien hiciera esa piel perfecta tuviera una cicatriz en la mejilla.

—Lena, gracias por irme a visitar.—Dijo entregando el café extra que traía.—Lo se, pero hoy tengo la entrevista con tu padre.—Recordó mientras sacaba su libreta.—Quería revisar contigo las preguntas, si falta alguna, o retirar.

—Bueno en eso nos ayudó tú hermano.—Dijo Lena sin poder evitar sonrojarse.—Esa podía cambiarla, estoy seguro que papá lo entendería. Y sobre eso, es tu entrevista, tu exclusiva, ¿por qué me preguntas?—Pregunto Lena alzando una ceja.

—Ya me contó, pero todo bien, porque pudimos vernos.—Dijo Kara algo ruborizada.— Cuando me comprometo cumplo.—Dijo haciendo el ademan militar de saludo.

—Bueno, solo promete que no te exigirás de más o cargaras algo pesado, hasta la noche.—Dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos y tono serio, porque esto no era una sugerencia.

—Lo haré, jefa.—Dijo Kara con una sonrisa nerviosa, y es que se sentía de alguna forma observada.

—Y sobre...—La vista traiciono a Lena y sus ojos miraron a la pierna de Kara.

—Te parece ir al negocio de comida china unas calles abajo, para platicar de todo.—Dijo Kara al ver que la pelinegra se ponía nerviosa, y sabia que solo pasaba con ella, así que trataba que no fuera cuando había gente, pues sabia que a Lena le importaba.— Prometo ser honesta y ser quien invite hoy.—Agrego como broma ya que sabia que terminarían dividiendo la cuenta.

—Me gustaría, pero...—Lena se puso triste, de verdad quería ir pero sabia que tenia un perro guardián.

—Estarás ocupa.—Dijo Kara en el mismo tono y es que quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.—Que tonta debí suponerlo, con Sam imagino.—Lena sonrió internamente al ver la cara de Kara al mencionar el nombre de Sam, _¿estaba celosa?_

—No.—Dijo al no poder mas ver triste a la rubia que brillo de nuevo.

—¿No?—Cuestiono alegre.

—Es solo que quiero incomodarte.—Dijo agachando la mirada, y es que en parte el tema que seguro tratarían seria personal.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Pregunto Kara confundida al acto de su _amiga_.

—Dejando de lado hablar de algo tan personal como eso, está el hecho de que ando con guardaespaldas y no me gustaría llevar una tercera rueda.—Dijo cuando Kara tomo su mano, sabia que la había preocupado por haber agachado el rostro.

—No lo veo.—Dijo Kara que desde que hablaba con Lena no veía a alguien con esa pinta de perro guardián. _¿A quien habían contratado para cuidar a Lena, un novato?_ Se pregunto mientras por fuera sonreía.

—Me está vigilando de una distancia prudente aquí dentro, se lo pedí y tardo mucho en aceptarlo.—Dijo Lena suspirando cansada.— Pero si vamos a comer tendrá que estar a unas mesas de nosotras, y no quiero incomodarte.—Agrego sonriendo, Kara siempre le contagiaba las ganas de sonreír.

—Al menos no es un paparazzi. No me importa.—Bromeo Kara sacando su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar.

—Segura.—Dijo con emoción Lena.

—Si.—Afirmo tras responder el mensaje que le había llegado.

—Eres increíble.—Dijo besando su mejilla, pues no podía contenerse.

—Lo se.—Dijo con una sonrisa "fanfarrona" Kara que tomo el brazo de Lena.

—Señorita modestia, tenemos una reunión antes de revisar esas preguntas.—Dijo Lena, siguiendo la corriente a la actitud juguetona de Kara.

—Si, señorita fría.—Dijo besando su mano y seguir caminando a su lado.

_**...**_

—Llegaste antes.—Dijo Lena cuando entro y ubico la cabellera rubia en una de las mesas.

—Sabes que si no llegas con anticipación se llena.—Dijo abrazándola.—Así que vine por una mesa, también he pedido nuestros favoritos.—Agrego cuando se aparto y vio a la otra mujer que buscaba lugar.— Hola creo que no nos quieren presentar y yo no le importó lo suficiente para que me mire.—Finalizo con una broma al ver que la otra no se había fijado en que le había extendido la mano.

—Ah, Kara ella es Alex Danvers,—aquel nombre tenso a Kara quien no sentía que pudiera moverse, y es que quería salir corriendo de ahí, para poder gritar— agente del FBI,—había sobrevivido y seguido un camino relacionado a el mundo que las separo, _¿por qué?_— Alex mi amiga quien me salvó de morir—por su parte Lena recalco aquello, pues sabia que aquella mujer miraba con desconfianza a todos—Kara Grant.

—Kara...—Murmuro sorprendida y al borde de lagrimas.

—¿Se conocen?—Pregunto Lena sorprendida.

—No, no sé porque me abraza—Dijo Kara que correspondía el abrazo con gusto, pero necesitaba controlarse.

—Pero estás llorando.—Dijo Lena, haciendo notar a Kara las pequeñas gotas que recorrían su mejilla.

—Eh... Esto es raro.—Dijo Kara que intento reírse, pero necesitaba ser soltada de aquel abrazo.

—Estas viva... ¿Por qué no le he sabido?—Pregunto para si la mujer que no quería soltar a quien pensó había muerto por salvarla.

—No se de qué hablas.—Volvió a decir Kara que intentaba safarse sin parecer obvio a Lena.

—Tal vez no te veas igual, pero lo puedo sentir tu eres Kara, mi hermanita.—Dijo Alex, quien cuando sintio el calor de la otra no pudo pensar en cuanto seguía viéndose como aquella adolescente.

—Lena...—Llamo Kara que notaba una molestia en la pelinegra por lo mucho que duraba el abrazo.

—Papá la contrató, pensé que tú hermana murió cuando tenías casi 13 años.—Dijo Lena que tenia excelente memoria y recordó la pequeña entrevista que hizo para seleccionar a quien vería por ella, aunque fue pura formalidad su padre ya la había contratado una vez entro a la casa.

—Si, pero la familia que me adopto tenía a Kara desde los...—Fue interrumpida por unas palabras que solo confirmaron su teoría.

—Rao.—Dijo Kara y miro a Lena.—Quiero decir llamare a nuestra mesera Raoru.—Agrego tomando asiento, una vez Lena y Alex lo tomaron.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si publico la parte que falta. Que piensan, ¿algún comentario... un favorito... alguien que quiera seguir esta historia? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y sera la que decida si salga el capitulo 4.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

—Así que, no se conocen.—Dijo Lena tras terminar de pedir a la mesera. _¿De donde se había sacado Kara aquel extraño nombre...?_

—Creo que solo nos abordo un sentimiento de melancolía.—Dijo Kara que saco su celular para intentar tomar un respiro a las miradas de Alex.

—Ya.—Dijo un poco incrédula, pues hasta ella notaba la insistencia de esta por querer decir algo.— Pues me hubiera gustado ver a una familia reunida de nuevo.—Agrego con una sonrisa.

—Siempre queriendo ayudar a otros, Lena.—Dijo Kara regresando la sonrisa a su amiga.

—Aunque que cruel de las personas que separaran a una familia con tal mentira de que la otra murió.—Comento mientras resivia su bebida.

—Bueno, yo esperaré afuera, para no incomodar a alguna, más de lo que ya, una disculpa señorita Luthor.—Dijo Alex que necesitaba un poco de aire, pues contenerse todo lo que quería decir la asfixiaba.

—Llámame Lena.—Pidió la pelinegra con tono amable.

—Lena...—Dijo Alex tras unos minutos.

—Ahora que si suene como mi nombre y no como una pregunta.—Dijo tras reírse un poco, y es que con la gente que pasaba tiempo cerca no quería formalidades.

—Lena.—Dijo de golpe.

—Todo perdonado entonces.—Dijo Lena extendiendo su mano. Alex le respondió con una sonrisa algo pequeña.

—Puede quedarse, no es que mi vida sea un secreto y si ella va a cuidar de ti, que sepa que soy de confianza.—Dijo Kara que la verdad se sentía como Alex pero no iba permitir que detalles importante de su vida fueran expuestos a Lena... y es que no sabe que es, pero no quiere perderle.

—Gracias, señorita Grant.—Dijo la pelirroja tomando recibiendo su orden, con la que planeaba huir, pero sabia que ya tendría tiempo de hablar, por ahora verla le ayudaría a no explotar.

—Parece que le hablan a mi madre, solo dime Kara.—Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Sentimiento de melancolía.—Dijo Alex algo mas por molestar que por sentir eso.

—Bien, pero solo dime Grant.—Dijo Kara que no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa más grande, al recibir la afirmación de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—Bueno cuando cumplí catorce salimos de viaje familiar mi segunda familia adoptiva, el camino en carretera fue tranquilo en alguno momentos cantando otras jugando algún juego con palabras, hasta que un coche que apareció de la nada choco de frente, un vehículo que huía de la policía con una bomba pequeña, así que estallo. Mi padre y madre, murieron; lo peor es que acabe internada en un hospital por meses antes de si quiere poder despedirme de ellos. Lo que más me lamento y odió.—Conto Kara antes de tomar del agua que ya había pedido.

—Lo importante es que seguiste adelante en algo tan complicado como la reabilitacion y aquí estás caminando, y muy bien fingido, yo pensaba que solo tenía un problema en la rodilla por algún deporte.—Dijo Lena tomando su mano con cariño.

—No soy nada atlética.—Dijo Kara "fingiendo molestia" y cruzandose de brazos.

—Pues el chichón de hace unos días todavía no se va.—Dijo Lena tomando una de sus manos y apoyándola en la parte de su nuca.

—Adrenalina...—Dijo Kara nerviosa y una sonrisa de pena.

—Ahora dilo como si lo creyeras.—Pidió Lena con una sonrisa de "te creo" solo para calmar a la otra.

—Adrenalina.—Dijo más segura y viendo como Alex solo las observaba con detenimiento.

—Ahora, dime la verdad.—Dijo Lena tomando de rehén uno de los brazos de Kara que no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

—¿Cuál?—Pregunto con inocencia e intentando separar del agarre de la pelinegra sin lastimarla.

—Usas esa ropa para disimular tus brazos.—Dijo pegando lo mas que pudo la ropa a los brazos dejando ver un musculo bien definido.

—Tal vez.—Dijo Kara que solo quería la tierra se la tragara.

—Pues espero te des un descanso antes de hacer esfuerzos, estás es la primera vez que te disparan.—Ordeno Lena, mientras recibía su orden.—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto de nuevo preocupada al ver la otra respirar raro.

—Si, creo que se me iba a ir el agua a los pulmones.—Dijo Kara riendo nerviosa esperando el tema cambiara.

**...**

—Buenas tardes, señor Luthor, de nuevo gracias por aceptar está entrevista y darme el honor de hacerla yo.—Dijo Kara que tras salir del elevador se topo con alguien que le causaba demasiadas emociones querer salir de golpe, pero no perdería la cordura ahí.

—No, creo que merezca tanto respeto, ya soy un civil.—Dijo extendiendo su mano, sin tardar en ser respondido.

—Bueno eso no quita el hecho de sus logros, y medallas que trajo a casa;—dijo Kara aclarándose la garganta, y siguiéndolo dentro del despacho de Lena— siendo la más importante volver a casa.—Agrego con cierta sonrisa cómplice.

—Vaya alguien estudio sobre mi.—Bromeo el hombre antes de sonreír e invitando con una seña que la mujer tomara asiento.

—Ese es parte de mi trabajo.—Dijo Kara algo nerviosa ya que habían comentarios que le alteraban el corazón, y sabia los hacia apropósito.

—Bueno estaré afuera...—Dijo Lena que se había retirado hace unas horas de CatCo, para trabajar lo poco que Sam le había dejado, pero esperaba terminada la entrevista ir a cenar con las dos personas que le llenaban de esperanza y luz.

—No, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su hija.

—Kara, ¿te molesta?—Pregunto Lena quien ya sabia como seria la entrevista.

—No, por mi perfecto.—Dijo Kara que igual que Lionel necesitaba estuviera lo único que mantenía su conversación de manera decente, o si quiera sucediera esto.

—Entonces estaré aquí, ¿gustan algo de beber?—Pregunto con una sonrisa, y es que hacia rato dejo ir a Jess, para que no se sintieran incómodos, y es que notaba tenían la actitud de vigilar sus alrededores a la hora de hablar. Aunque Kara lo disimulaba mejor que su padre.

—De tú whisky.—Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

—Por mi parte, solo agua.—Dijo Kara que mantendría su postura de profesional.

—Empecemos.—Dijo Lena una vez entrego sus pedidos.

—Claro, antes quiero hacerle saber que las entrevistas son grabadas,—dijo sacando su grabadora y mostrando cuando presiono el botón de grabar— aparte de los apuntes que realizaré a lo largo.—Agrego alzando la libreta que traía y abriendo la hoja que había preparado.

—Esta claro.—Dijeron ambos presentes con una sonrisa.

—Primera pregunta señor,—Lionel solo asintió— ¿Cómo es estar en un país diferente, donde hay tiroteos o explosiones al menos dos veces por hora? ¿Y ser parte de quien participa en esto?—Pregunto Kara sin duda o miedo en su voz, y es que gracias a Cat sabia como hacer entrevistas que podrían ser difíciles para ella.

—Bueno ya es sufrible el hecho de estar lejos de tu hogar y familia.—Inicio tras tomar la mano de su hija.— Sumado al hecho de estar pendiente cada que sucede una desgracia, o en espera de saber que el escuadrón cercano está bien, o si saldrás de esta; es triste; por lo menos para mí,—secundo la conversación con un tono firme y de confianza— pero en esos momento la adrenalina te mantiene alerta y con energía para no palidecer frente al enemigo.—Termino apretando un poco la mano de Lena que solo le sonrió para recordarle que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué el ejército?—Pregunto Kara tras darles unos minutos a los dos.

—Mi padre,—dijo con orgullo— el fue mi héroe hasta el último momento. Por eso me hace feliz haber vuelto a casa, pues mi suerte fue diferente; yo volví a ver a mi padre en un ataúd descansando y sin intención de despertar nunca más.—Explico con una sonrisa, aquella pregunta siempre era su favorita en responder.

—Mi mas sentido pésame.—Dijo Kara que conocía aquel detalle de hace mucho, por eso la había incluido.—¿Tuvo otras opciones de trabajó?—Saco a flote su tercera pregunta una de la que tenia noción, pero ante los ojos de Lena Kara solo había leído algunos libros.

—Si, es más, en el mismo ejército me dieron la oportunidad de mientras era cabo terminar la universidad, en base a los estudio que se ofrecían.—Dijo con una sonrisa al rememorar algunos momentos de su juventud.— Esa es la razón por la cual existieron las empresas Luthor.—Finalizo con orgullo y cierta pose de engreído, sacando en Lena una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna misión que recuerde con orgullo? ¿ ó qué le marcara?—Pregunto Kara, y logro notar como los ojos del hombre la miraron con dulzura.

—Salvar la vida de un grupo de niños apunto de morir.—Respondió tras unos segundos.—Ellos vivían cerca de unos de nuestros campamentos, en una ocasión terminaron envueltos en una batalla que casi acaba con ellos, pero logre llegar a ellos. Aunque un par de ellos no me reconocen, yo no los olvido.—Dijo sonriendo de nuevo y con una lagrima salvaje bajando por su mejilla.

—¿Una medalla que le encante presumir, o carga con usted siempre?—Pregunto Kara que no pudo evitar acercarse a él para abrazarlo. Pero ahora regresaba a su silla de frente.

—Esta de Teniente Coronel, de mi mismo padre.—Dijo mostrando una pedazo de tela algo gastado.—Ahí es donde llego.

—¿La perdida de sus piernas fue un impedimento? ¿O fue el retiro próximo que lo hicieron hacer dejar el ejercito?—Pregunto Kara que quería dejar le abierta puertas de respuestas a su ex-general porque sabia que el no le gustaba delimitar sus respuestas, porque no podría transmitirse el mensaje correcto... aunque su puesto le obligaba fuera así.

—Mis piernas, porque no podía moverme con libertad y sigilo, ni siquiera andar solo el primer año.—Bromeo el hombre que antes esa pregunta desde hacia unos años no podía hacer otra cosa que reír.— Pero se que es una cucharada de lo que implicó toda mi trayectoria.—Agrego mas calmado y con seriedad.— Algo de lo que pocos hablan es que se sienten orgullosos de haber cumplido, pero lo que es cargar con el peso de acabar con vidas de inocentes por un bala perdida o no perder detener los disparos porque es nuestra vida o la de ellos. Ninguno cederá hasta que salga victorioso, ni el enemigo así vea a su gente.—Dijo con cierta cara que provoco en Lena cierto escalofrió.

—Suponiendo que sus piernas estuvieran intactas, ¿seguirá trabajando por su patria?—Pregunto Kara tras tomar un poco de agua.

—Sí;—respondió volviendo a ver a Lena— mi hija es una mujer fuerte y capaz desde hace mucho, y ahora una adulta con sus facultades en su cien.—Dijo sonriendole, pese a que los ojos de su hija mostraban cierta molestia por decir que si.— Yo por mi parte, solo puedo observar, y extrañar hacer más sin la ayuda de alguien.—Explico ante la mirada dura de su hija, consiguiendo ahora que esta se encontrara llorando y abrazándola.

—¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre?—Pregunto Kara que de nuevo los dejo unos minutos reponerse, pero le hacia feliz ver que ahora Lena podía entender mejor a su padre porque había notado cierta angustia de su parte cuando revisaron las preguntas horas antes, y es que por el cariño, respeto y cercanía prefería no incomodar a alguno.

—Cariño,—dijo con tono dulce el hombre— todo momento es mi tiempo libre; —agrego cuando noto que aquello no había molestado a su entrevistadora—voy a reuniones, o fiestas de _x_, donde soy invitado es mi tiempo libre, ahora hago lo que puedo, leer, ver alguna película, partidos o ir al campo de tiro... Ese es el momento que más amo.—En listo una vez agarro las ideas de su mente.— Aparte del tiempo de caridad que pasó con mi hija.

—Se que sería intromisión mía preguntar, ¿Su esposa e hijo, los visita? ¿Qué tal la relación entre ustedes tras los crímenes de ambos?—Pregunto y como esperaba el hombro hizo una mueca.

—Ya sea había tardado en llegar al jugó que le hará vender señorita.—Dijo el padre de Lena que paso a frotarse la cien.

—No me interesa eso, yo busco la verdad y transmitir el mensaje que la voz de un ciudadano más, estas son las únicas preguntas que haré en relación a su familia.—Se excuso Kara que se sintió algo culpable pero era cierto era la única pregunta que Lena le había visto y no se quejo.

—Que amable.—Bufo con cierta amargura.

—Lena, y usted son parte de mi familia ahora, lo último que haré será dañarlos de alguna manera.—Dijo Kara con cierto tono de convicción una que saco una carcajada en el hombre y es que sabia cuanto Kara odiaba su pasado, por eso no hablaba de el y muy pocos lo conocían, cuando hablo con Lane le dijo que ella seria fuerte ante todo. Pero era su debilidad porque ocultarlo implicaba negar quien es, pero a diferencia de el, ella solo era una niña, y ahora una mujer que te podría aniquilar en un segundo.

—Que Cat te escuché y sepa que me vez como un padre.—Dijo para justificar la risa que salia de su labios.

—Lo hago, porque a cuidado de Lena, aún sabiendo lo fuerte y testaruda que es.—Dijo Kara que secundo al Lionel en su risa.

—Oigan, sigo aquí.—Chillo Lena "fingiendo" estar ofendida y sacando la lengua a los otros dos que solo rieron más.

—Te estamos adulando.—Dijo Lionel tiro de su hija para besar su mejilla.

—Son un par de...—Dijo Lena con una risa y acercándose a para "acariciar" su cabellos.

—Lena me vas a despeinar.—Dijo Kara que poco a poco se calmaba.

—Mira, tienes mi visto bueno Grant, solo será que tú quieras.—Dijo el padre de Lena acercándose a ambas.

—¿Gracias...?—Dijo Kara que no perdía su sonrisa. Y es que Lena se encontraba echando humo.

—Ahora dilo, como si no fuera pregunta.—Dijo divertido Lionel, y es que sabia que aquellas dos estaban hecha para la otra, pero serian capas de pasar la barrera más difícil. Hablar con la verdad y aceptarla.

—Me ha cambiado el tema.—Dijo Kara algo mas relajada y entran en su papel de reportera otra vez.

—Lo hice, pero veo que usted es un hueso difícil de engañar.—Dijo el hombre tras un soplido de resignación.

—Papá, responde.—Dijo Lena mas calmada.

—Sera cruel, pero mis ideales y orgullo existen porque soy humano, así que no, no hablo con ellos, para mi están muertos por tal acto de terrorismo a mi país.—Dijo con cierta molestia, pero en ese tema no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera.— No he vuelto a verlos o hablar con esa gente. Es más el divorcio se lleva acabó para que el día de mañana que salgan no haya necesidad de ver a Lilian; —confeso pues aquello no lo había hablado con su hija de eso— con Lex llevo por medio de los abogados su destitución al simple uso del apellido Luthor y los beneficios con lo que alguna vez contó.—Explico.

—Vaya, es bien ver qué han seguido delante y que han sabido levantarse.—Dijo Kara que no se detendría por ahora ante el aura de su amiga.

—Las acciones de uno habla, Lena, no haría daño a alguien ; y yo dejé hace mucho esto de buscar problemas.—Dijo Lionel con una sonrisa.

—Para finalizar, ¿algún mensaje que quiera dar o compartir a la gente de Cuidad Nacional?—Pregunto Kara, con una sonrisa y algo más relajada.

—Para los niños, coman frutas, verduras y estudien, prepárense para el futuro. Para los adolescentes, están en una línea crucial de la vida, y más en esta generación donde la globalización existe, tengan cuidado y no olviden soñar, pero no se detengan ahí hagan realidad eso. Hagan que pasé. Por último... ¿Me queda palabras...?—Pregunto con cierta mirada, haciendo que Kara solo asintiera.— Por último, a todo aquel que conocí dentro o en círculos relacionados del ejército; una disculpa si fui duro y exigente, perdón por hacerlos perder años de su preciada vida, aquello a los que murieron a mi mando o a mi lado, son los mejores y de verdad que ame trabajar con ello; familiares de las víctimas, a ustedes no puedo más que extenderles mis disculpas y que cuando llegue el momento pagaré mis actos, que se no fueron humanos. Pero cumplí mi misión aquí en la tierra y deber como miembro del ejército, y eso me hace sentir orgulloso.—Lena se acerco a abrazar, a su padre quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hasta el final humano.—Dijo Kara algo despectiva, como pocas veces.

—Parece que alguien no gusto de mi discurso sincero.—Dijo "curioso" el hombre con una ceja alzada.

—No, me encantó es tan de usted.—Dijo Kara apretando su mano, una vez Lena se aparto.

—¿Pasa algo, Lena?—Pregunto el señor Luthor cuando vio a su hija.

—No solo recordé algo. Pero no mas importante que mis ganas de cenar, vayámonos.—Dijo Lena hiendo por su bolso que habia dejado en la mesa.

—La señorita Grant vendrá, ¿cierto?—Pregunto mientras esta les seguía.

—Si es oo que gustan.—Respondió Kara que sabia ya estaba incluida.

—Bueno, entonces ahora si podremos brindar.—Dijo divertido, y es que Lena le había dicho que Kara evitaba tomar en la calle ya que no tenia tanta tolerancia al alcohol, lo segundo que acababa con una ex-Mayor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Voy... Maldita sea, que desea...—Dijo Kara que hervía de enojo, eran las tres de la mañana, y apenas se estaba durmiendo, ya que cuando piso el suelo de su casa había sufrida una ataque.

—No mentías, es ella.—Grito un castaño que enseguida salto a abrazarla a la rubia que por un momento se petrifico.

—Bueno yo la vi el otro día, un gusto Kara.—Dijo Mike, con la mana algo tímido y eso si con una sonrisa mas honesta.

—Pense que ustedes no debería de separarse de su jefes... —Dijo sin soltar a su amigo.— Y tú pequeño Winn, mira qué grande y guapo estás.

—Kara...—Susurro antes de soltarse a llorar.

—Si, soy yo... No sabes cuanto he soñado con volver a verlos.—Dijo Kara imitando a Winn y es que ellos eran lo que aparentaban fuerza pero que lloraban si el otro lo hacia.

—Espera quiere decir que James y Sam pueden estar vivos.—Dijo Winn intrigado y con la tentación de sacar su teléfono.

—De James no se nada, pero Sam está más que viva.—Dijo molesta y dejando a los otros pasar a su pequeño departamento.

—¿Sigues odiándola?—Pregunto Mike con una sonrisa burlona.

—Aparte de eso, estoy segura que quien pidió atacarán a Lena fue ella.—Dijo sacando unas copas de su alacena.

—Espero tengas pruebas.—Dijo Alex muy seria.

—No las necesito.—Dijo Kara sirviendo de su vino blanco.

—El señor Luthor nos pidió que viniéramos a verte, porque no dejábamos de vernos ansiosos.—Dijo Winn antes de que aquellas empezaran una guerra.

—Winn, ¿trabajadas para Luthor?—Pregunto sorprendida Kara.

—Algo así, mi trabajo principal es con en el FBI.—Respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Bueno me han visto, ahora vuelvan a su trabajó, no quiero que le pase nada a cualquiera de los dos Luthor porque los mejores no están ahí para ellos.—Dijo Kara algo nerviosa pues lograba escuchar unos disparos a los lejos, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

—No te vez bien, y nos corres porque no quieres decirnos nada.—Dijo Alex que ya conversaría de las razones por las que Kara sospechaba de Sam, y es que no le gustaba que ahora con la idea de que todos se reunirían de nuevo, algunos hayan elegido el camino incorrecto. Pero Kara se veía pálida.

—Me he desvelado la última semana con trabajo, y en éstos momentos no traigo maquillaje Alex.—Dijo Kara sudando un poco.— Y yo soy la primera que está feliz de veros, la que desea ponerse al día con ustedes, pero cuando las aguas se calmen.—Comento con cierto tono de pena.

—Bien, pero luego traeré una gran cantidad de tierra en esa boca tuya por mal decir al recibirnos.—Dijo tomando su chaqueta y siguiendo a los demás.—Y me dirás lo que sabes de Sam. Tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, sonrió con amargura antes de caer al piso ya cerca de su cuarto.

**...**

—Buenos días.—Dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu me subiste a la cama?—Pregunto al verlo.

—Si, decidí pasar y traerte los calmantes, ya que recordé se te había agotado... y bueno parece que llegue tarde.—Dijo entregando un vaso con agua.

—Quiero café.—Dijo Kara que se intento levantar.

—No hasta que tomes esto.—Dijo con autoridad el hombre que consiguió le sacaran la lengua y le arrebatara la pastilla de la mano.— Ayer fue un día cargado de emociones.—Comento divertido y es que sabia que a Kara no le gustaba se preocuparan por ella, o le vieras con pena. A él, le consto tiempo entender cuando podía preguntar sin miedo y cuando era más seguro que se conservara ileso.

—Demasiadas, solo quiero paz.—Bufo lo ultimo al aire y acostándose de nuevo.

—¿Vas a trabajar, o llamo a Lena...?—Pregunto el joven antes de salir del cuarto.

—Voy a ir, no quiero preocupar a nadie, ademas de que hoy es corte y debo revisar que todo este en orden.—Respondió algo cansada.—Ademas tengo que terminar de redactar y editar la entrevista con el señor Luthor.

—Solo no te exiguas de más. Dile a Lena que solo estas ahí para revisar papeles.—Dijo alzando un poco la voz ya que se encontraba en la cocina.

—Ella y yo, no somos nada.—Grito Kara mientras se levantaba y buscaba en su armario lo que usaría ese día.

—Pero lo serán.—Dijo el otro entrando con una taza de café para su hermana que tras un sorbo ya se veía mas animada.

—Soñador, ella me importa demasiado como para ponerla en peligro.—Dijo poniendo su taza en la mesita de noche y sacándose la ropa.

—Oye, que estoy aquí.—Chillo Adam antes de salir corriendo.

—No es como que fueras un extraño.—Dijo la otra riéndose y apurando el paso para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Pudo verse en su espejo, y sonrió al saber que Lena no cayo en su trampa de la ropa; pero la pelinegra hacia volar la imaginación para verla sin ninguna prenda.

—Ella te aceptaría, el pasado no te define y lo sabes.—Dijo dándole la espalda desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Apostaste con Maggie? ¿Cuanto?—Pregunto dispuesta a entrar a la ducha.

—Tal vez, no lo sabrás hasta que me hagas ganar.—Dijo el otro que volvió a la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno.

_**...**_

Al llegar a la oficina fue interceptada por Alex con una mirada amenazante.

—Te ves horrible.—Dijo la pelirroja con cara de susto.

—Gracias Alex, ese es el comentario que esperaba recibir.—Dijo Kara pasando a su lado y dispuesta a llegar a su escritorio.

—Oye, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto siguiéndola.

—Vengo a trabajar y tú tienes una responsabilidad así que vuelve a lo tuyo.—Dijo Kara fijando su vista a su computador.

—Bien, pero me debes una conversación y me la cobrare.—Dijo Alex antes de volver a la oficina de Lena, quien se encontraba con una castaña peculiar.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si publico la parte que falta. Que piensan, ¿algún comentario... un favorito... alguien que quiera seguir esta historia? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y sera la que decida si salga el capitulo 4.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Café Solege**

—Kara...—Dijo Lena cuando supo que su amiga había llegado.—Te ves horrible.—Comento con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Lena, es el comentario que esta esperando.—Dijo lo mas calmada que pudo, para sonar sarcástica y no enojada.

—Lo se amiga.—Dijo sin poder quitar la sonrisa que le generaba estar con Kara.—Abra reunión dentro de dos horas, pero necesito tratar con mi mano derecha un par de cosas antes, ¿vienes a mi despacho?—Pregunto Lena al ver confundida a la rubia.

—Claro, pero no me necesitas para firmar.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, pero si se cansa mi mano te utilizare.—Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Huiré antes.—Dijo parándose de su silla, cuando tecleo el ultimo punto.

Tras mucho tiempo la reunión llego, todo tranquilo y los presentes aportando ideas, y felicitando a Kara por su nueva exclusiva. Llegado la hora del almuerzo la rubia desapareció, diciendo que tenia que ver a su hermano; pero se encontraba con Alex hablando de porque Sam era culpable y la pelirroja seguía sin convencerse; pero alguien se les unió.

—Debes creerle.—Se limito a decir el encapuchado que tomo asiento a lado de Kara.

—¿Y tú eres?—Pregunto Alex con la guardia alta.

—Alguien que murió hace 2 años.—Respondió alzando la mirada.—Soy James, y tuve la suerte de ser el primero en la lista de "muerte".

—¿James Olsen?—Pregunto Kara con cierto asco al ver la cicatriz en el ahora hombre.

—Pero tú y ella eran muy unidos.—Comento Alex algo mas tranquila al ver que sus ojos hablaban con verdad.

—Ella es una loca desde que la conocimos, Kara tu misma la regañaste muchas veces por disfrutar lo que hacia.—Dijo mientras sacaba de su portafolio un par de carpetas.

—Entonces solo saliste de las sombras a ayudarnos.—Dijo Kara no muy convencida y es que como a Sam, tenias sus razones de desconfiar de Olsen.

—Mira lo que me hizo, y técnicamente ahora soy otra persona.—Dijo con fastidio.—Se que no soy tu favorito, pero quiero que esa perra pague.

—¿Que hiciste todo ese tiempo desaparecido?—Pregunto Alex al recordar que ellos compartieron habitación, pero no lo vio o escucho nombrar en el medio.

—Perdí un brazo y tengo un aparato para que mi corazón funcione. Me dedique a viajar, pues al parecer mi familia me dejo una herencia y el ejercito me la entrego cuando vio no podía volver.—Explico levantando la mano para llamar a la mesera y pedir un vaso de agua.—Empezamos con el reporte.

—Sí.—Dijeron ambas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CatCo WorlWide Media**

Cuando Kara regreso al edificio se centro a empezar la revisión de los recortes, para no terminara tan tarde. Aun así la noche llego, y levanto la vista al oler un café acercándose a ella; Lena se lo entrego y tras una pequeña conversación pasaron a la oficina de la misma para continuar, y terminar de comparar algunos detalles. La Luthor aprendió demasiado rápido y solo pregunto un par de cosas, de ahí el sonido del teclado o el cambio de una hoja era la sonata que se generaba. Lena termino y al estirarse pensé que era momento de hacer caso a su padre, se acerco con cuidado y robo un beso de los labias de la mujer que quería estuviera en su vida para siempre. Pero la rubia se aparto tras unos minutos de seguir y sentir la intensidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Pregunto, pero realmente por dentro de golpeo la cara contra una pared al hacer una pregunta obvia.

—Kara, que tengo que hacer para que notes que me gustas.—Grito Lena irritada.

—Nada, lo sé muy bien.—Dijo Kara sin moverse de su asiento.

—Lo has sabido...—Comento Lena con cólera.

—Se nota bastante.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para si.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho nada?—Pregunto mas molesta de lo que había estado alguna vez.— ¿Acaso no te sientes así? Porque si no, al menos pudiste decírmelo hace mucho.—Recrimino agarrando de los brazos a Kara que solo la miraba con dolor.

—Porque aunque tú también me gustas, no puedo andar contigo.—Respondió al fin Kara levantándose de la silla.

—Es por mi familia...—Dijo Lena instintivamente.

—Si y no, es difícil de explicar.—Dijo al ver los ojos de Lena exigiendo saber más.

—Él me quiere, y ya te acepto.—Dijo molesta ante la respuesta vaga de su enamorado.—Y aunque mi madre y hermano mancharon el apellido no soy como ellos.

—Eso lo se, eres mejor y más de lo que la gente se limita a conocerte, como lo hice.—Argumentando Kara pues no quería que Lena pensara ella la veía como los demás.

—¿Entonces como mi familia puede ser un impedimento?—Pregunto Lena cada vez mostrando más confusión en su rostro.

—Digamos que tú padre y yo nos conocemos.—Dijo Kara con dolor, se acabo tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Conoces a papá.—Dijo mas confundida al no concebir la idea de como su padre conocía a Kara, sus padres eran amigos.

—Si, y para el soy algo que no quiere ver ni en pintura.—Desvió la mirada al sentir algo pero Lena tomo sus rostro para que la mirara.

—Ridículo, mi padre no es mala gente, cierto es pero por la carrera de militar se ve un hueso duró...—Lena Luthor balbucea pero no le importaba quería a Kara en su vida, pero tampoco dejaría hablara nadie mal de él.

—Lena, lo que sucede en una guerra es suficiente para que una persona tome decisiones.—Dijo Kara que no sabia porque pero empezaba a sentirse calor, algo definitivamente estaba pasando, pero la pelinegra no le soltaba y no quería ser grosera.

—Papá a matado, es cierto pero no te mataría a ti.—Dijo Lena que debía admitir había armas ene su casa.

—No hablo del daño que el hizo... hablo del que yo hice...—Dijo esperando recuperar sus brazos.

—Cuéntame que pasa...—Dijo completamente perdida, _de que diablos habla_.— Porque no entiendo nada, no te comas ningún detalle, porque te he demostrado que se escuchar.—Agrego tras unos minutos de silencio donde controlo su respiración para calmarse y Kara por su parte intento moverse, pero al escuchar al rifle que retiraban el seguro solo paso a tirar a Lena al piso con mas cuidado que la vez anterior.

—Excelente dos en uno, tres si cuento al que encerré en el baño.—Hablaba para si la castaña cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—Eres un ser despreciable...—Dijo Kara entre sus quejidos pues le había dado en el brazo, pero con una pistola más para no dañar tan rápido a su oponente pues se iba a divertir.

—Sam... ¿Qué has hecho?—Pregunto Lena que se acerco para presionar la herida de la rubia con quien tenia mucho que hablar.

—Tranquila le di en el brazo, no morirá si presionas la herida, cosa que ya haces.—Dijo con malicia y un tono divertido.

—Me pareció increíble que no actuaras así, desde que nos vimos.—Dijo Kara que turnaba si vista entre los ojos de su posible asesina y las armas que traía, pues a toda costa protegería a Lena.

—Parece que aún recuerdas quien soy.—Dijo con intenciones de "bromear", y al menos ella sonrió.

—Una desquiciada, asesina y traidora.—Respondió Kara con una sonrisa igual a la de Sam que gruño.

—Mentiras, eso lo dicen las malas lenguas.—Grito antes de darle una patada en el estomago a Kara que noto no uso todas sus fuerzas.

—Cierto, esos mueren en "accidentes".—Comento tras quejarse; pues no siendo todo o que podía dar, no quería decir que algunas partes doliera cuando le pegaban.

—Disculpen, creo que me quede fuera de la conversación.—Dijo Lena que de verdad tenia un montón de preguntas.

—Oh cierto, a Lena no le has contado.—Dijo tras soltar una risa, que consiguió irritar a la pelinegra.

—Ni tú tampoco.—Recordó Kara que sentía la mirada sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, es cierto qué tal si le contamos. Pero muestras vemos quién sigue en forma.—Ordeno sacándose la camisa.

—Me has disparado.—Dijo Kara que sabia ya no sangraba la herida, pero si se dejaba llevar ganara o perdiera en la pelea, perdería a Lena. Lo peor era que sentía que su cuerpo le fallaría y daría un ataque ahí, pues la cercanía del disparo contrarrestaba el calmante especial para su trauma.

—Eso no te detuvo nunca.—Dijo alzando la pistola de nuevo y dispuesta a darle en la cabeza a su "amiga".— Aunque Lena no sé si este entrenada a nuestro grado, lo averiguamos.—Comento antes de jalar el gatillo.

—¡No!—Dijo kara que logro posicionarse para que la bala no le diera en algo que le impidiera moverse; recordó una vez que tuvieron un caso peculiar con un traidor y este juego no acabaría hasta que una muriera, o imposibilitada.

—¡Kara!—Grito Lena que intento acercarse, pero Kara solo le sonrió.

—Levántate.—Ordeno disparando otra vez, pero al techo.

—Esta bien, solo no dispares de nuevo.—Acepto, una vez consiguió las fuerzas que necesitaba, la adrenalina había llegado y no la desperdiciaría.

—A puño limpió.—Indico dejando las armas apoyadas en las puertas.— Pero si Lena agarra el arma serás mi escudo y haré explotar el lugar.—Dijo al ver los ojos de Lena que maquilaba una idea.

—¿Lo harás aunque no lo haga?—Pregunto la misma Lena al notar que era observada.

—Tal vez.—Respondió mientras veía a Kara que se retiraba la camisa y ahora solo traía una blusa blanca -bueno casi- de tirantes.

—Creo que tú psicosis empeoro.—Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea.— Pero si esto es "juego limpio",—comento con ironía— algo debe ganar el vencedor.

—Si gano, te apuñalaras en un punto crítico tantas veces sienta necesario.—Dijo Sam que ya no podía ocultar su rostro y actitud verdaderos de sed de sangre.

—Te olvidas que tu siempre te quedaste en cabo, así que al ganar me darás eso, te irás y no volverás a dar la cara o amenazar a Lena.—Dijo Kara que no se iba dejar intimidar y lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de la mujer que no movió a tiempo.

—Bueno mi locura, era la que me hacía la que prometía en ese lugar para dirigir a los nuevos.—Respondió a la ofensa Sam, tras reincorporarse y logrando dar una patada al estomago de su enemiga jurada.

—Pero nunca fuiste la mejor.—Dijo al momento de tomar su pie y tirar de ella.

—Eso te toco a ti.—Dijo con furia tomándola para que cayera y hacer subirse encima de ella, todo para golpear su cara un par de veces.

—Bueno a mí me entrenaron desde los tres.—Dijo con sangre en la boca y preparándose para el tercer puñetazo.

—Perdona por no quedar huérfana antes de los 6.—Bufo herida por eso, que era un golpe bajo entre ellos. Pero antes de decir algo más kara la golpeo su frente con la de ella y luego en el piso, para quitarse debajo. Lista para levantarse de nuevo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.—Dijo Kara que evitaba mirar a la ojiverde pues tenia miedo de esa mirada que la gente ponía cuando descubría su pasado.

—Sabias Lena que tú padre participó como General y entrenador del grupo infantil armado para el ejército;—los ojos de Lena mostraron incredulidad— tu mirada me dice que no me crees, pero esa sección es de las más celadas y secretas del mismo... Estaba orgulloso del escuadrón 6 —Dijo con el mismo entusiasmo y presunción que Luthor sacaba en juntas.— Ella fue miembro, igual que yo. Solo que yo llegue a los 6 años, ella quedó huérfana a los 3 años por culpa de los mismo que le tendieron la mano.—Finalizo con una verdad que cuando Kara descubrió, borro en automático.

—Kara...—Llamo Lena con la esperanza de que aquello eran mentiras.

—Es verdad,—dijo tras morder su labio haciéndose daño— claro que cuando llegó teníamos la misma edad. Pero ella fue de las afortunadas en tener unas vacaciones y conocer al mundo. Para proteger a la hija del General Luthor porque no destacaba tanto como los otros 4 miembros que eran útiles en el campo.—Dijo molesta como pocas veces, pues si iban a sacar la verdad no dejaría ella fuera la única que contara su versión, mas si su plan era herir a Lena y su padre.

—Bueno, tú y Danvers opacaban la atención.—Dijo furiosa al recordar y levantándose de un brindo para sacar un cuchillo.

—Sera porque nuestra vida era eso; tú al menos tenías la posibilidad de tener una vida normal cumplido los 12, pero derrochaste nuestros esfuerzos quedándote un año más y diciendo que querías ser la próxima General en el gabinete superior, mientras vendías información al enemigo.—Dijo Kara que no pudo evitar un corte en su pierna y otro mas ene el rostro.

—Al menos no soy la que sobrevivo aunque era el principal objetivo de aniquilación, dejando mal heridos a tus "hermanos" de campo.—Dijo con rabia mientras trataba de recuperar el cuchillo de la mano de Kara quien lo sostenía segura, porque pensaba quitárselo.

—Eso es bajo, hasta para ti;—Bufo dando dos puñetazos al estomago de esta y consiguiendo el cuchillo— con que derecho dices eso, escapaste sin decir nada, dejaste atrás a tu grupo y no dijiste nada porque querías ser la única sobreviviente. Ademas de hacer trampa con esto.—Dijo para lanzarlo lejos de ella y Lena.

—Quitaste más vidas que yo.—Grito antes de tomarla en brazos y azotarla al piso.

—Yo al menos no hice sufrir a nadie por días.—Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento y revisando que no había daños motrices. Solo dolor y mas adrenalina.

—Lena,—miro con los ojos hinchados de rabia a la mujer que solo sintió un escalofrió y empezó a llorar de nuevo— has visto la potencia de una pistola cerca de un niño, ellas lo a visto en primera fila. Es más tiro del gatillo mas de 100 veces.—Confeso con cierto recelo y pateando las costillas con fuerza al ver que Kara se intentaba levantar.

—Tu piensas que yo no recuerdo cada idiotez que hice, me odió;—confeso como pudo, pues un nudo en su garganta se formo— desde que deje eso, no dejo de despertar gritando cada madrugada al vivir de nuevo cada acción. Cada que escucho un disparo siento mis manos bañadas en sangre y necesito vomitar, lo que hice es imperdonable, pero trato de arreglarlo con la sociedad.—Dijo con lagrimas y tapándose los ojos, estaba perdiendo aire, adrenalina y el espíritu.—Yo no me vanagloreo o me siento orgullosa, pero al menos no vivo como cuando era joven. —Agrego para atraer la atención de Sam que de quien sabe donde sacaba otro cuchillo y no dejaría tocara a esa piel perfecta.—Eres una loca desquiciada y el psicólogo lo supo, ese día tu también ibas a morir y ojalo lo hubiéramos hecho.—Aquello enfureció a Sam que corrió a clavarle el cuchillo en donde había disparado al comienzo.—Has perdido tu toque.—Grito Kara mirando amenazante a la mujer que movió el cuchillo al otro agujero. Kara solo se rió. Llevando a esta enterrarle el cuchillo en la pierna la rodilla que ya no sostenía mas que una prótesis, en ese momento aprovecho para agarrarla y darle con la frente en la mandíbula dos veces.—Lena, no tiene la culpa de esto, pero no pienso dejar la lastimes.—Rechisto antes de apartarla, dándose oportunidad de levantarse y tomarla para lanzara contra las puertas de cristal.

—Eres una...—No pudo terminar porque cuando terminaba de levantarse alguien tomo su cabeza y la estrello contra el escritorio tres veces.

—Nadie se mete con mi hijo o conmigo.—Dijo el señor Luthor antes de caer al piso, pues no le quedaba fuerza de tanto esfuerzo que hizo para salir del baño.

—General...—Llamo Kara cuando cayo de rodillas.—La protegí...—Dijo agotada.

—Gracias.—Agradeció con una sonrisa.—Lena, llame a Mike y al parecer la pista que siguieron era falsa, les rosearon algo y cuando despertaron estaban atados de mano, pero ya vienen para haca.—Explico el señor mientras se acercaba.

—¿Una trampa...?—Pregunto Kara antes de que Lena pudiera abrir la boca y con la energía suficiente, tras un análisis rápido, corrió por otro escritorio, en segundo lo acomodo y fue por el señor Luthor, tiro de Lena y los acomodo, y en segundos, sin dar tiempo en nada el piso se movió, fuego salio, y el piso se partió, dejando el tiempo a que los tres se miraran. Oscuridad fue lo único que vieron. Mientras que un coche arranco lo mas rápido que pudo, Tres chicos veían con horror como se fracturaba el edificio y con ello la cruda realidad de que habían fallado en su trabajo, proteger.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

**#Por cierto una disculpa con la escena de pelea pero no soy buena para escribir acción. He hecho mi mejor intento. De nuevo una disculpa si quedo mal o aburrida.#**

**Reviews : **

**15marday :** Hola, buenas noches, gracias a tus comentarios y ahora resolviendo alguna de tus dudas. Se le dio por muerta, pues como a Sam se les declaro por dos superiores que ya tenían una orden. Digamos que sus cambios no son muchos, pero Mike es de los pocos que sabia la verdad por el mismo señor Luthor. Sam odia a todos los relacionados, porque como menciono aquí ella también debía morir, y era la única que lo haría pues a diferencia de Kara; Sam traiciono al ejercito entero lo que llevo a perdidas considerables; por lo mismo se volvió buena mintiendo hasta en sus expresiones. Si, bueno al principio la visualice corta, pero las ideas —aunque tardías, y por eso pido disculpas— llegan, asi que bienvenida al capitulo 5.

La respuesta se encuentra aquí, aunque no se si extenderla mejor. Al parecer si, pero no todos se llevan; sí Mon-el es Mike, James. No todos, James, técnicamente como Sam es un fantasma. Mientras que los demás escogieron una rama que les ofreciera poder conocer el mundo de poco a poco, y no solo morir. Desde que se conocieron se cayeron mal, y Sam no hizo mas que demostrar que era mala persona porque le gustaba. De nuevo, gracias por comentar espero tus dudas este resueltas, y te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

—Gracias.—Agradeció con una sonrisa.—Lena, llame a Mike y al parecer la pista que siguieron era falsa, les rosearon algo y cuando despertaron estaban atados de mano, pero ya vienen para acá.—Explico el señor mientras se acercaba.

—¿Una trampa...?—Pregunto Kara antes de que Lena pudiera abrir la boca y con la energía suficiente, tras un análisis rápido, corrió por otro escritorio, en segundo lo acomodo y fue por el señor Luthor, tiro de Lena y los acomodo, y en segundos, sin dar tiempo en nada el piso se movió, fuego salio, y el piso se partió, dejando el tiempo a que los tres se miraran. Oscuridad fue lo único que vieron. Mientras que un coche arranco lo mas rápido que pudo, Tres chicos veían con horror como se fracturaba el edificio y con ello la cruda realidad de que habían fallado en su trabajo, proteger.

—Lena.—Llamo de nuevo la rubia que no podía moverse ya que con ayuda de un pedazo de concreto hacia lo posible para que el peso no terminara de caer en ellos.

—Hija, abre los ojos.—Pidió el hombre que movía con cuidado a su hija, mientras la terminaba de revisar.

—¿Papá?—Pregunto algo aturdida, queriendo levantarse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba.

—Que maravilla ver que estas bien...—la mirada de ambos Luthor, la hizo sentirse como niña regañada— dentro de lo que cabe.

—Parece que estaremos un rato aquí.—Dijo el hombre que se quito el saco para ponerse a su hija quien se apoyo a lado de él.

—No me dejaras ayudarte, ¿cierto?—Cuestiono Lena al ver que cara aun con sangre corriendo por su rostro no parecía decidida a moverse.

—No, estas herida.—Dijo Kara con tono de culpa pues sabia que aquello había sido su culpa. Que Lena estuviera en esta situacion se debía a que ella no actuó con cuidado.

—Tú estas peor que yo.—Recordó Lena, que deseaba ayudar a Kara pero su cuerpo le pesaba mucho, sabia que algo estaba mal, pero no quería asustar a nadie, igual que ellos, estaba segura, pues todos sangraban o tenia algún moretón.

—Bueno se dice que la adrenalina sale cuando el cuerpo esta en peligro o molesto, y estoy en esas dos situaciones, así que aguantare un rato.—Dijo Kara, que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.—Nos encantara pronto, así que preocúpate por aguantar y llegara al hospital.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hace unos 20 años atrás.**

—Hija anda, hay que volver a casa.—Dijo un pelinegro que se acercó a su pequeño rayo de sol jugando con la arena

—Un ratito más.—Pidió la niña que inflo sus cachetes y miro a si padre con aquella mirada .

—Eres un pequeño ser inteligente y chantajista.—Dijo el hombre tras un rato de miradas.—Esta bien pero solo una hora más. ¿Entendido?

—Si, señor.—Respondió abrazando a su padre que le sonrió.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto divertida una mujer da cabellos castaños, que no paraba de reír.

—Perdí.—Respondió el hombre que no perdía su sonrisa.

—Esa niña sin duda es nuestra, y con una inteligencia multiplicada.—Recordó la mujer que beso la frente de su marido.

—Considerando que habla y lee mejor que muchos de sus compañeros si.—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, feliz de ver sus sueños sucediendo.

—Habra que aprovechar eso, y enseñarle ahora que quiere.—Comento la mujer que también se sentía orgullosa.

—Seguro amara siempre los estudios, y sera una persona feliz.—Secundo el padre de Kara, que no le quitaba el ojo a su pequeña.

**...**

—Entonces el héroe calló, pero su compañero no dudó en ayudarlo.—Dijo la niña de ojos azules que expresaba emoción en cada cosa que decía.

—Vaya, eso sí es increíble.—Dijo Alura que dejo a su hija en el piso para que caminara la cuadra que faltaba para llegar a su hogar.

—¿Increíble? Es épico mamá, lo mejor de la saga.—Dijo haciendo un puchero a su madre al no entender lo grande que era esa historia.

—Cierto, cielo. Épico.—Expreso la mujer bajando a besar la frente de su hija como una disculpa.

—Denme todo su dinero y joyas, para que me vaya sin hacer daño a nadie.—Dijo un hombre que jalo a la familia al cellejon del que salio.

—No creó, que sea educado pedirlo apuntando con eso joven.—Dijo Zor-El que se puso al frente de su esposa e hija.

—No te quieras pasar de listo anciano, dame el dinero y joyas, o aquí mueres.—Amenazo el hombre que disparo cerca del pie del castaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoy.**

—Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo, pero sabemos como termine, en un orfanato, poco después siendo adoptada por el ejercito, quienes me entrenaron día y noche para servir al fin de acabar con los terroristas y otras gentes.—Dijo Kara mientras sostenía el escritorio sobre ellos.—Lo demás de mi vida no es mentira del todo, Cat me adopto poco después de encontrarme semi muerta en un bosque sonde la gente puede acampar, y por petición del general Lane. Al igual que la de tu padre. Mi vida aparir de los trece se centro en vivir una vida normal, dejar en el pasado toda la miseria que viví y cause.

—No tenías que contarle nada zor-el.—Dijo el hombre algo molesto, y es que el también había hecho de todo por olvidar, pero el alcohol había sido una solución efímera.

—Ella ya sabe nuestro secreto, y es mejor que sepa que puede confiar en nosotros.—Dijo Kara que lo ignoro.

—Creo que lo hago, —aquello hizo que ambos la vieran asombrados— considerando que estás cargando ese pilar que podría aplastarnos. Y mi padre es quien ha estado a mi lado desde siempre.—Se explico algo avergonzada.

—Pero saliendo de aquí quiero que estemos bien.—Dijo Kara quien se sentía realmente feliz de aquellas palabras.

—Aceptare escucharlos si tú me invitas a una cita, que tiene que ser memorable.—Pidió Lena con cierto tono autoritario y a la vez cariñoso.

—Parece que no te odia lo suficiente.—Dijo Lionel que pasa a mirar el "techo".

—Se esta riendo.—Exclamo algo ruborizada.

—Ustedes creen que lo que han hecho es suficiente para que los odie.—Dijo Lena que entendía que parte de esta conversación era para distraerse, y la otra porque aquellas revelación era algo que había que digerir para de darse el caso no morir "odiando" a nadie.— Es cierto que estoy desconcertada y quiero saber la verdad que me he perdido, pero tú eres mi familia,—hablaba con cariño acariciando la mano de su padre— y tú la persona de la que estoy enamorada.

—Vaya, y yo preocupado de que perdería a mi hija.—Dijo el hombre que no pudo evitar llorar.

—Papá, pienso que lo que hiciste ahí era porque era lo necesario, no más.—Dijo tomando su mano con fuerza, pues había entendido desde niña que el trabajo de padre era difícil.— Tomaste duras decisiones, pero ahí era un constante ellos o nosotros. Y si eso te trajo a casa, debo estar feliz de tenerte si no estaría sola.

—Te amo, hija.—Dijo besando su mano.

—Yo te quiero Lena, pero disculparas que no pueda abrazarte.—Dijo Kara intentando bromear.

—Hablas como si te encontrarás salvando al mundo ahora.—Secundo Lena con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo hago, haré todo por salvar a mi mundo.—Respondio Kara que no pensaba mentirse, ni mentirle más a nadie.— Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, y quiero corresponderte.

—Justo ahora quiero besarte.—Confeso la ojiverde que rió un poco al ver la expresión de su amada. De verdad que lo deseaba.

—Tal vez después, ya que no estás en condiciones y no queremos te lastimes de más.—Dijo consciente del estado de Lena y estaba preocupada, pues no parecía mover un musculo desde hacia mucho, y veía el dolor en sus ojos del poco que hacia con su mano. ¿Cuanto más se tardarían en sacarlos?

—Zor-el, si salimos de aquí tendremos una conversación...—Se metió el hombre con cierto tono de regaño.

—Papá.—Chillo Lena que sabia como era su padre con sus citas.

—Lo se.—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.—Pero me agrada, te ha salvado la vida; ademas no asustas aun soldado tan fácil.—Agrego guiñando el ojo a la rubia que por una vez no sintió presión alguna en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

—Espero, nos estén buscando.—Dijo Lena al saber que por ahora aquello estaba en paz. Solo quedaba un asunto, salir de ahí.

—Así como a ti, ellos los cuide como mis hijos. No sé rendirán.—Dijo Lionel que presiono un botón de su reloj.

—Bueno, la señorita Grant me matará por no evitar que su empresa se viniera abajo... literalmente.—Dijo Kara que empezaba a sentir el peso sobre sus hombros.

—Yo te protegeré.—Dijo Lena, que sabia devolver el favor de alguna forma.

—Je, no la conoces enojada, aunque si sigue en su viaje no ha visto las noticias... necesitaría tener super poderes para reconstruir este edificio en una semana.—Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—Sobre eso... puede que ya esté enterada.—Dijo Lena que notaba la fuerza que Kara aplicaba que nada los aplastara.

—¿La has visto?—Pregunto curiosa, pues era raro que Cat no contactara con ella si estaba en la ciudad.

—Si, hablamos hace unos días.—Respondió Lena que empezaba a apenarse.

—Ella, hablo contigo. ¿Y porque no me llamó?—Pregunto algo molesta.

—Lena.—Llamo su padre molesto como pocas veces le veía, aunque Kara se asusto.

—Ella...—Intento seguir, pero ella entendía el porque tampoco decir aquello era buena idea.

—Espera a qué salgamos.—Pidió el ex-general con un tono mas amable.

—Que susurran.—Dijo Kara que no entendía nada, pero el espacio cerrado la ayudo a escuchar. Y una angustia se formo dentro de ella.

—Nada, vino a ver algo en relación a la compra. Y tu avance para saber cuando podrías pasar a ser la nueva cara de la empresa.—Dijo Lena que por la arruga en la nariz de su amada noto que dudaba de ella.

—Ya sabía que ella no podía apartarse del trabajo tan fácil. Pero no creo que puedo reemplazarla, nunca.—Dijo segura de que algo no le estaba diciendo.—La llamaré cuando salgamos de esto.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuántos kilos cargas?—Pregunto Lena no solo para cambiar de tema, si no, porque desconocía que tanto había sobre ellos.

—Normalmente 300 kilos.—Respondió tras pensarlo un rato.

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto incrédula Lena.

—No, 150, pero esto no es nada, creo que está es la única estructura que quedó suelta.—Dijo al ver pocos fierros que habían atravesado su escudo.

—Están aquí...—Escucharon arriba de ellos, se sonrieron cuando vieron unas luces y manos moviendo unos escombros.

—A la cuenta de tres levanten conmigo.—Esa era la voz de Mike que junto con otros rescatistas se posicionaron para mover un gran pilar que impedía sacar a sus amigos de aquel espacio.—Alex, saca lo mas rápido que puedas.—Ordeno al ver que no podrían mas que alzar un poco la pieza.

—Kara, dame tu mano.—Dijo al ver a la rubia primero en la posición de atlas.

—Primero saca a Lena, necesita un hospital ya.—Dijo sin voltear a verla.—Lena necesito que te muevas, buscar la fuerza que te queda y acércate a tomar la mano de Alex.—Dijo sin intención de perder la postura que tenia, pues sabia que el bloque caería sobre ella y Lionel cuando sacaran a Lena. Tomarían uno minutos, para sacar al siguiente.—Ahora, muévete.—Ordeno al ver que Lena empezaba a cerrar los ojos.— Lena hazlo, porque yo te amo y quiero esa cita, y muchas más. Así que sal de aquí.—Agrego esperando ser escuchada, y fue así Lena como puedo avanzo en el estrecho lugar, y beso la frente de Kara antes de ser jalada por Alex.

—Lamento si te lastime.—Escucho Kara que dijo Alex, imagino que Lena ya no aguanto fingir el dolor que la recorría.

—No te culpo si quedo peor del primer impacto...—Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

—Hay que llevársela ya, Adam encárgate de que llegue bien; yo sacare a Kara de aquí.—Ordeno la pelirroja que notaba los signos de la menor de los Luthor bajar cada segundo.

—Te la encargo.—Se logro escuchar.

—Kara, ¿crees que el señor Luthor puede acercarse?¿qué tan graves son sus heridas?—Pregunto Alex antes de que los muchachos se preparan levantar el bloque de nuevo.

—Lionel, es hora de salir ¿puede acercarse a mi?—Pregunto Kara algo adolorida, ya se quedaba sin adrenalina.

—Creo que si.—Respondió muy débil, pues desde el momento que salio su hija su rostro dejo mostrar lo mal que estaba.

—Pues necesito lo hagas ahora.—Pidió, pero en ese momento noto porque era el más callado en la conversación.—Alex, prepara gasas e intravenosa.—Dijo al ver la mancha de sangre que quedaba tras arrastrarse del padre de Lena.—Saca lo, ahora.

—Señor es hora de ir con Lena.—Dijo tirando de él y entregándolo a los paramedicos que seguían.—Kara toma mi mano.—Grito al ver que la otra no se movía.

—Alex, me alegro mucho haberlos visto.—Dijo cayendo inconsciente, pues ella había perdido sangre hacia mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a salvar a los Luthor lo que tuviera que aguantar, después de eso cedería al fin de su vida.

—Una camilla para que iniciar compresiones.—Fue lo ultimo que escucho, pues morfeo le llamaba insistente.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Casi tres meses, pero bueno el tiempo, y el cansancio no me daban para terminar este capitulo. Se que no es muy largo, y es teóricamente el penúltimo capitulo, así que espero recibir al menos tres reviews. Que tengan una excelente noche. Nos vemos.

**Reviews : No hay :(**

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
